


فراموشم نکن چشم آبی

by zettimes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Community: deancasbigbang, DCBB 2014, Explicit Sexual Content, Firefighter Dean, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Professor Castiel, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Weddings, تنفر و عشق, دنیایی متفاوت از سریال- داستان دبیرستان, دین آتش نشان, رابطه ی عاشقانه کمدی, سو تفاهم, مراسم عروسی, نمایش رابطه ی جنسی بین دو مرد با جزییات, کستیل استاد دانشگاه
Language: فارسی
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zettimes/pseuds/zettimes
Summary: این داستان ترجمه ای هست از فن فیکشنForget-Me-Not Bluesکه لینک آن در پایین آمده است.سم و جس می خواهند ازدواج کنند و دین برای آنها بسیار خوشحال است. آنها بسیار به هم می آیند و دین از اینکه میخواهد برای هفته قبل از مراسم عروسی پیش آنها برود بسیار هیجان زده است. دین ساقدوش سم خواهد بود و هیچ مشکلی با این مساله ندارد که جس هم یک ساقدوش مرد دارد که قرار است وظایف را با هم انجام دهند. هر چه بیشتر نیرو برای کار باشد بهتر. درسته؟اما احتمالا دین کاری کرده که دنیا به شدت از او عصبانی به نظر می آید چون ساقدوش جس کسی نیست جز کستیل نواک لعنتی. او حتی از موقعی که دبیرستان بودند هم خوشتیپ تر و هات تر هست اما گویا رفتارش دوستانه تر نیست و اگر قرار هست دین کل هفته را طوری رفتار کند که انگار او را نمی شناسد، خب باشد. مشکلی نیست. هر دو نفر می توانند در یک بازی نقش بازی کنند.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forget-Me-Not Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542658) by [noangelsinthegarrison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noangelsinthegarrison/pseuds/noangelsinthegarrison). 



>   
> 
> 
> سلام. این احتمالا اولین فن فیکشن از سوپرنچرال هست که در این سایت به زبان فارسی منتشر می شود. گرچه من نویسنده نیستم و فقط تلاش می کنم کارهایی که خوانده ام و از خواندنشان لذت برده ام برای شما هم ترجمه کنم، اما امیدوارم در آینده ای نه چندان دور کسانی هم باشند که داستان هایی از سوپرنچرال و حتی داستانها و کتابهای دیگر بنویسند و در این سایت منتشر کنند.  
>  در صورتی که شما هم به داستانی در مورد سوپرنچرال علاقه دارید و دوست دارید آن را برایتان ترجمه کنم لینک آن را در کامنتها برایم بگذارید. گرچه فرصت زیادی برای اینکار ندارم اما نهایت تلاشم را خواهم کرد. با تشکر فراوان

دوشنبه، دوم ژوئن سال 2014  
دین هر روز صبح در حالی که قهوه اش را درست میکند، به باغچه اش نگاه و آرزو میکند که ای کاش چیزی بیشتر از یک چمن مرتب و خوب میدید. در حالی که به لیوانش شکر اضافه میکند در مورد پاشیدن بذر چند گل لابه لای چمنها فکر میکند و وقتی بخاری که از لیوان بلند میشود به صورتش میخورد آه میکشد و به خودش امید میدهد که بالاخره یک روز در باغچه ی بیرون آشپزخانه اش رنگی به جز رنگ سبز ببیند.  
بعد از نوشیدن چند جرعه قهوه و کشیدن چند آه، وقتی بدنش کم کم شروع میکند به بیدار شدن از خواب، دین با خودش فکر میکند که چرا با وجود اینکه هر روز به این مساله فکر میکند هنوز اقدامی در این مورد نکرده است.  
امروز در حالی که دارد برای خودش قهوه میریزد و هنوز حتی نصف لیوان مسافرتی اش هم از قهوه پر نشده است، تلفن زنگ میزند و افکار و آرزوهایش در مورد گلهای توی باغچه با صدای آهنگ بن جووی قطع میشوند. دین لبخند میزند و گوشی را بین شانه و صورتش نگه میدارد.  
"سلام سمی" در حالی که در لیوانش را میگذارد.  
"سلام. سرکاری؟"  
" هنوز نه. چرا؟ میدونی اگه باز آشپزخونه ات رو آتیش زدی، احتمالا یه ساختمان آتش نشانی توی پالو آلتو هست که بتونی بهشون زنگ بزنیا"  
" فقط یه بار این اتفاق افتاد دین. و حتی یه آتیش درست حسابی هم نبود"  
دین پوزخند میزند " الن رفتن تو آشپزخونه رو برای یک ماه برات ممنوع کرد"  
سم آه کشید. دین به کابینت تکیه داد و یک جرعه از قهوه اش نوشید و با یادآوری آن خاطره لبخند زد.  
" نه اینکه از به یادآوری اون خاطره بهم خوش نگذشته باشه سمی اما بهم بگو چیکار داشتی زنگ زدی"  
" آهان آره. زنگ زدم بهت یادآوری کنم که پروازت ساعت 9 صبح شنبه است. تونستی کل هفته رو مرخصی بگیری؟"  
"معلومه که تونستم" دین در حالی که سعی میکرد به خاطر دلهره ای که ناگهان در وجودش افتاده بود، قهوه در گلویش نپرد گفت "خودمو میرسونم"  
سم دوباره آه کشید و گفت " ببین دین، من واقعا ممنونم. میدونم که ترجیح میدی رانندگی کنی"  
"نه. اشکالی نداره" برخلاف این مسئله که واقعا مشکل داشت. " پرواز سریعتره، و من نمیتونم زمان بیشتری مرخصی بگیرم"  
دین عاشق کارش هست. عاشق تیمشان، عاشق یونیفرمش و عاشق این هست که میتواند حال آتش را بگیرد. اما با وجود برادر کوچکش که در فلوریدا میخواهد ازدواج کند، با اینکه آرزو میکند میتوانست در جاده با بیبی رانندگی کند اما نمیتواند.  
" با این حال" سم گفت " ما واقعا ازت ممنونیم. پرواز برگشتت روز یکشنبه 15 امه. درسته؟"  
" آره. خوبه. کار خاصی هست که به عنوان ساقدوش نیاز باشه من انجام بدم قبل از اومدنم اونجا؟" دین در حالی که نیم نگاهی به ساعت کرد و جرعه ی دیگری از قهوه اش خورد پرسید.  
" نه. البته یادم آوردی. مشکلی نداری با کسی هم اتاق باشی؟ ساقدوش جس هم قراره با ما بمونه و هیچ کدوم از شما جاتون نمیشه که روی مبل بتونید بخوابید."  
دین تعجب کرد. " جس یه ساقدوش مرد داره؟ چرا؟"  
"چرا که نه؟ اونها با هم از زمانی که جس رفت دانشگاه استنفورد دوست هستن. تقریبا هم سن توئه اما اینجا اومده بود برای گرفتن دکتراش و جس و اون با هم توی کلاب نجوم بودن. حالا هم که یه استاد دانشگاه شده."  
" واو. سمی. حالا دیگه با استادای دانشگاهت میپری؟ خیلی کار لیمیه"  
" اون یه استاد تاریخه دین. هیچوقت حتی پاشو توی دانشکده حقوق نذاشته"  
"آهااان. آره" دین پوزخند زد و گفت " من مشکلی با هم اتاقی ندارم"  
" باشه پس. ممنون. فک کنم خیلی ازش خوشت بیاد. خیلی آدم خوب و باهوشیه....وای نه دین. لطفا باهاش نخواب"  
" ببخشید اینو میگم سمی اما به نظر میاد این توئی که دلش میخواد باهاش بخوابه"  
" ببند. عوضی"  
" خودت ببند. هرزه"  
" حالا هرچی. مطمئنم همه چی خوب پیش میره. تازه اینو گوش کن، اون حتی توی لورنس بزرگ شده! احتمالا باید باهات تو یه دبیرستان میبوده اما میگه تو رو یادش نمیاد"  
چه بی ادب  
"این غیر ممکنه. همه منو یادشون میاد!" دین عضوی از تیم فوتبال بود و همیشه با یک ژاکت چرمی و یک شورلت ایمپالای 67 در محوطه دبیرستان می چرخید. یک جرعه ی دیگر از قهوه اش نوشید و بلافاصله از اینکار پشیمان شد.  
" خب، اینطور که به نظر میاد کستیل یادش نمیاد"  
تمام جرعه ای که نوشیده بود روی شیشه ی پنجره پاشیده شد. دین شروع کرد به سرفه کردن.  
"دین؟ حالت خوبه؟"  
دین 100% مطمئن هست که در حال حاضر اصلا حالش خوب نیست. ترجیح میداد وسط یک ساختمان در حال سوختن باشد بدون اینکه هیچ پشتیبانی داشته باشد یا هیچ وسیله ای برای خاموش کردن آتش. از 1 تا 10 اگر فرض کنیم 10 یعنی خوب و 1 یعنی افتضاح دین حدودا یک و نیم هست.  
"آره. آره. فقط یه لحظه قهوه پرید توی گلوم"  
" مطمئنی؟"  
" آره. خوب شد دیگه. در هر حال. باید زودتر برم سرکار. میدونی که چجوریه کارم. هفته ی دیگه می بینمت! به جس سلام برسون. خداحافظ"  
و گوشی را قطع کرد.  
و دچار وحشت شد.  
عمرا اگر کستیل دین را یادش نیاید. دین لبه ی کابینت را محکم فشار داد آنقدر که انگشتهایش سفید شد. ده سال. ده سال گذشته و دین چندین ماه حتی چندین سال هست که به کستیل نواک لعنتی فکر نکرده است اما الان ناگهان همان دین 18 ساله ای شده که با شنیدن اسمش هول میکند.  
یک پارچه برداشت و با عصبانیت و با دستهای لرزان شروع کرد به تمییز کردن قهوه از روی پنجره. باقی مانده ی قهوه را در سینک ریخت. در هر حال احتمالا از الان تا یک هفته ی دیگر که به پالو آلتو میرود اصلا نیازی به قهوه نخواهد داشت. چون در هر حال مطمئن هست حالا حالاها خوابش نمیبرد.  
بین تمام روزهایی که دین از پنجره به باغچه نگاه میکرد امروز چمنها خیلی بیشتر خالی و بی ملاحت به نظر می آیند.

 

دوشنبه، 4 سپتامبر سال 2000  
کستیل هیچ تجربه ای در مورد مدرسه ندارد. تا آنجایی که یادش می آید همیشه برادرش مایکل در خانه به او درس میداده است و تنها دوستش در دنیا (چون گبریل ،برادرش، میگوید خانواده جزو دوستان حساب نمیشوند و بنابر این فقط یک دوست دارد) هم مثل خودش از آداب اجتماعی و فرهنگ عامه اطلاع چندانی ندارد و هر چقدر هم که گدریل را دوست داشته باشد باز هم مطمئن هست که رابطه ی دوستی آنها فقط به خاطر حس همذات پنداری که به خاطر اسمهای عجیب غریبی که والدینشان روی آنها گذاشته اند هست و نه یک رابطه ی دوستی درست حسابی.  
به همین خاطر هم هست که وقتی دارد از توی پارکینگ مدرسه رد میشود یک لحظه مکث میکند و با خودش فکر میکند که شاید بهتر باشد برگردد و مستقیم به خانه برود.  
نه اینکه گبریل و بالتازار (برادرهایش) در مورد مدرسه بد گفته باشند بلکه بر عکس کستیل مطمئن هست که برای آنها مدرسه خیلی دلنشین بوده است. تا وقتی مدرسه میرفتند هر دو بین دانش آموزان شهرت داشتند و همه آنها را به خاطر شیطنتهایی که میکردند می شناختند. کستیل آرزو میکرد ای کاش آنها الان هم در دبیرستان بودند تا شاید به واسطه ی آنها او هم بتواند رابطه ی خوبی با بقیه داشته باشد و چند تا دوست پیدا کند. اما بالتازار در کالج درس میخواند، آن هم آکسفورد، و گبریل در نیویورک یک مغازه ی آبنبات فروشی موفق دارد.  
کستیل آه کشید و کیفش را محکمتر گرفت. گدریل هم اینجا نیست، به یک مدرسه ی کاتولیکها فرستاده شد. کستیل با توجه به حرفهای برادرهایش میداند که بچه ای که تمام عمرش را در خانه درس خوانده، پدر ندارد، یک بارانی مسخره به تن و یک عینک به چشمهایش هست خوراک بچه شرهای مدرسه است تا اذیتش کنند.  
وقتی در نهایت از در ورودی اصلی وارد مدرسه شد احساس کرد یک ماهی کوچک هست که اینجا گیر افتاده است.  
چندین بار راهروهای اشتباهی را رفت تا بالاخره به کمدها رسید و با اینکه فکر میکرد احتمالا برای باز کردن کمدش باید رمز خاصی داشته باشد و دچار مشکل میشود با این حال در کمد به راحتی باز شد.  
هیچ کس بهش نگاه نمیکند یا حداقل کستیل متوجه نمیشود.  
اما این اتفاق برای پسر لاغری که آنطرف اتاق هست نمی افتد. احتمالا او هم سال اولی باشد اما یک سر و گردن کوتاهتر از کستیل و دو سه سر و گردن کوتاهتر از پسرهایی که دوره اش کردند هست.  
همه ی آنها لباسهای ورزشی مشابهی پوشیده اند و کستیل آنها را به عنوان "دستهی جاکز" در ذهنش نگه میدارد. بالتازار خیلی جدی به او گفته بود که از آنها دوری کند.  
اما در نهایت کستیل هیچوقت در پیروی از قوانین و دستورات کارش خوب نبوده است.  
وقتی بزرگترینشان که یک پسر چهارشانه است با پوستی تیره، پسرک را هل میدهد سمت کمدها، کستیل متوجه میشود که ناخودآگاه به سمتشان رفته است.  
"هی" با صدایی محکم گفت "تنهاش بذارین"  
جاکزها برگشتند بهش نگاه کردند و ناگهان دیگر آن احساس شجاعت چند دقیقه قبل را نداشت.  
" به تو چه چهار چشمی؟"  
" به نظر میاد حتی بلد نیستی درست هم توهین کنی"  
پسر آمد جلو. کاملا تو سینه ی کستیل. کستیل مشتهایش را گره کرد. دوستهای پسر مثل بادیگارد آمدند کنارش ایستادند.  
" خب اگه از توهین من خوشت نمیاد شاید بد نباشه عینکت رو برداری" و قبل از اینکه کستیل بفهمد چی به چیه عینکش از صورتش برداشته شد و روی بالاترین کمد جایی که دستش بهش نمیرسد گذاشته شد. قلب کستیل فرو ریخت. مایکل خیلی نامید خواهد شد.  
" اگه من جای تو بودم از این به بعد همیشه پشت سرمو میپاییدم."  
این را گفت و با دوستهایش رفتند. کستیل همینطور سرجایش خشکش زده است. با اینکه چشمهایش درست نمی بیند اما پسر لاغر را می تواند ببیند که هنوز به کمد چسبیده است و نگاهی پر از معذرت خواهی دارد.  
"ممنونم" پسر گفت. اما حتی صدای قدردانی او هم نتوانست کمک کند وحشتی که تا عمق استخوانهای کستیل رفته بود بیرون بیاید. " اسمم گارثه"  
"کستیل" جواب داد و سعی کرد عینکش را بردارد.  
" به خاطر عینکت معذرت میخوام" و کستیل را بغل کرد. " باید برم سر کلاس. ممنونم. و باز هم معذرت میخوام" و بعد او هم رفت و بعد کستیل متوجه شد تنها کسی هست که باقی مانده و به هیچ عنوان دستش به عینکش نمیرسد.  
کمربند بارانیش را گرفت و آه کشید. انگار قرار هست سر اولین کلاس درسش دیر برسد و حسابی هم اعصابش خرد هست و قراره که چهار سال را به همین منوال بگذراند.  
احساس کرد یک نفر پشت سرش هست و خودش را جمع کرد و آماده شد که یک مشت بیاید به سمتش و حتی یک دست هم که بلند شد از گوشه ی چشمش دید.  
اما مشتی نیامد طرفش. در عوض، دست بلند شد و رفت سمت عینکش. کستیل برگشت و پسری را دید که به نظر می آمد فقط چند اینچ از او قد بلندتر هست. پسر عینک را به آرامی گذاشت به چشمهای کستیل.  
کستیل پلک زد و متوجه شد که الان می تواند اطراف را به خوبی ببیند. اولین چیزی که متوجه شد این بود که چشمهای پسر سبز هست. سبزتر از چمنهایی که مایکل در حیاط دارد یا حتی برگهای گلی که کستیل در اتاقش نگه میدارد.  
علاوه بر این او جذاب ترین آدمی هست که کستیل تا به حال دیده است. لبخند میزند، مهربان و به نظر می آید کمی خجالتی هست.  
" کاری که کردی خیلی خفن بود" پسر گفت و کستیل احساس کرد انگار غرور کم کم وارد بدنش میشود.  
"ممنون" کستیل گفت و عینکش را صاف کرد.  
لبخند پسر بازتر شد و گفت " راستی من دین ام. دین وینچستر" و دستش را دراز کرد.  
"کستیل" لبخند زد و با دین دست داد. " ممنون که عینکم رو بهم دادی"  
"خواهش می کنم. متاسفم که اون عوضیا اینکارو کردن"  
کستیل شانه اش را بالا انداخت و گفت " برادرهام بهم هشدار داده بودن که ممکنه این اتفاق بیافته"  
" کس تو هم یه سال اولی ای؟"  
کستیل سرش را با تایید تکان داد.  
"ایول. بهتره بریم سر کلاس. شاید همدیگه رو باز ببینیم بعدا؟"  
کستیل لبخند زد و باز سرش را تکان داد و بعد ایستاد و دین را تماشا کرد که میرود سمت کلاسش اما در لحظه ی آخر قبل از اینکه بپیچد توی راهرو برگشت و برای کستیل دست تکان داد.  
کستیل تمام راه را به سمت کلاس ریاضی اش لبخند زد و احساس کرد که شاید یک ماهی کوچک بودن آنقدرها هم بد نباشد، تا وقتی که دین وینچستر هم در کنارش دارد شنا میکند.

 

جمعه، 6 ام ژوئن. سال 2014  
دین یک مرد منطقی هست و هر چیزی هم که برادرش، پدر خوانده و مادر خوانده اش یا بهترین دوستش بگویند باز هم امکان ندارد در رفتارش تغییر خاصی ایجاد کند.  
دقیقا به همین خاطر هست که در حال حاضر دارد مرتب سرش را به میز وسط آشپزخانه ی آتشنشانی میکوبد! این بنی هست که غیر منطقیه که دارد میخندد.  
"امکان نداره" بنی با لهجه ی جنوبیش میگوید. " همون کستیل که وقتی برای مراسم رقص مدرسه ازش خواستی باهات باشه با مشت زد تو صورتت؟"  
دین سرش را بلند کرد و به دوستش چپ چپ نگاه کرد. "نه. یکی دیگه از هزار تا کستیلی که میشناسم"  
"برادر، خیلی سخته. دنیا کوچیکه. نه؟"  
دین آه کشید و سرش را دوباره گذاشت روی میز. بنی دستش را گذاشت روی شانه اش و آرام فشار داد.  
"حالا چه غلطی کنم؟" دین پرسید و بنی شانه هایش را بلند کرد تا باز دین صاف بنشیند.  
" دین. تو این یارو رو از وقتی 18 سالت بوده ندیدی. لطفا بهم نگو که هنوز بهش فکر می کنی"  
"چی؟ طرف یه آدم عوضی هوموفوبیکه (ضد همجنسگرا). نمیخوام ببینمش چون خیلی خجالت می کشم یادم می افته چیکار کرد. و اون یه عوضیه نه اینکه من هنوز خوشم بیاد ازش"  
بنی آه کشید"دین، ده سال زمان زیادیه. شاید فرق کرده باشه"  
"آره. هنوز باورم نمیشه به سم گفته که منو یادش نمیاد. عمرا که منو یادش نیاد!"  
بنی خندید " شاید اونقدرا که فکر می کنی هم به یاد موندنی نباشی"  
"ببند. من خیلی هم دوست داشتنی ام. تازه اونقدری از من متنفر بود که بهم مشت زد. اونی که به هیچ کس مشت نمیزد حتی به کسانی که اونقدر اذیتش میکردن تو مدرسه."  
بنی با ناراحتی به دین نگاه کرد و گفت "دین. تو هم یکی از کسانی بودی که تو مدرسه اذیتش می کردن"  
و همین حرف باعث شد که دین که همین الان هم احساس وحشتناکی داشت حالش بدتر شود. اینجور نیست که یادش رفته باشد، در واقع این دقیقا همان مساله ای هست که 4 روز گذشته به آن فکر میکرده است (و احتمالا شبهایی که طی ده سال گذشته بیخوابی داشته) اما شنیدنش به صورت رسا و بلند از یک نفر دیگر حالش را بدتر کرد.  
"نه. من که....."  
"آره. می دونم" بنی شانه ی دین را به آرامی فشار داد " اما اون احتمالا نمی دونه"  
" شاید اگه به جای اینکه با مشت بکوبه تو صورتم اجازه میداد ازش عذر خواهی کنم اونم میفهمید!"  
بنی آه کشید. "دین. باورم نمیشه ما هنوز داریم راجع به این موضوع حرف میزنیم. تو از وقتی که با هم داشتیم دوره میدیدیم تا الان راجع بهش حرف نزده بودی. فکر کردم فراموش کردی"  
"کرده بودم. کردم. الان چند ساله بهش فکر نکردم" بنی ابرویش رو بالا انداخت " فقط فکرشو نمیکردم باز دوباره باهاش روبرو شم. میدونی؟ تازه باید برای یک هفته هم باهاش هم اتاقی باشم"  
" لطفا فقط تلاش کن تا بعد از عروسی همدیگه رو نکشید"  
دین خندید و گفت" اره. راست میگی. کاش تو هم می اومدی"  
بنی لبخند زد و گفت" آره. دلم می خواست ببینم کیه که تو رو اینقدر شیفته ی خودش کرده"  
و بنی شانس آورد که همان موقع صدای آژیر بلند شد و هر دو سریع رفتند سمت گاراژ تا سوار ماشین شوند و بروند برای ماموریت.

 

دوشنبه 4 ام اکتبر سال 2000  
"سلام بچه ها" دین در حالی که لبخند میزد و در کمدش رو باز میکرد گفت. یک عکس داخل در کمدش چسبیده شده است. یک زن بلوند زیبا و یک مرد با موهای تیره که دارند با خوشحالی به دوربین نگاه می کنند و دستشان روی شانه های همدیگر است. بینشان یک پسر با چشمهای درشت سبز با یک لبخند بزرگ نشسته که یک نوزاد تازه به دنیا آمده را در دستهایش گرفته است. هر چهار نفرشان به نظر می آید خیلی خوشحال اند و انگار تمام دنیا را دارند.  
دین دوست دارد این عکس را هر روز ببیند. دوست دارد که صورتهای خندان پدر و مادرش را مرتب تماشا کند.  
شروع میکند کتابهایش را از کمد بیرون آوردن. "حدس بزنین چی شده؟" و تصور میکند که اگر به خودشان در واقعیت میگفت چه احساسی داشت " من وارد تیم فوتبال شدم!"  
از عکس هیچ جوابی بلند نشد اما مادرش در ذهنش به گرمی بغلش کرد و پدر دستش را به موهایش کشید.  
" هی وینچستر!" یکی از پشت صداش کرد. دین برگشت و دید که بقیه ی بچه های تیم فوتبال هستن و وقتی دید دارند به سمتش می آیند خودش را جمع کرد. رهبرشان را دید، الستر. همانی که ماه پیش عینک کستیل را برداشت.  
دین شانه هایش را صاف کرد و آماده شد که با آنها روبرو شود و از گوشه ی چشمش دید که کستیل که جلوی کمد خودش ایستاده بود دارد نگاهش میکند. دین دلش میخواست برگردد بهش نگاه کند، همانجوری که هر وقت میبیندش اینکار را می کند اما از جایش تکان نمیخورد. چانه اش را بالا می گیرد و نگاه میکند میبیند الستر به طرفش می آید.  
" شنیدم وارد تیم شدی" دین سعی کرد ریلکس باشد.  
" آره. مربی تازه بهم گفت. چیزی میخوای؟"  
پسرهایی که دو طرف الستر ایستاده ان، یوریل و رافائل، با عصبانیت نگاهش کردند و دین در دلش خوشحال شد که توانسته لجشان را در بیاورد. اما الستر میزند زیر خنده و دین نمیداند که باید خیالش راحت بشود یا بترسد.  
" اوه، من واقعا معذرت میخوام اگه مزاحمت شدیم دین، میتونم صدات کنم دین؟ ما فقط اومدیم ببینیم تو آدم اینکار هستی یا نه"  
و اینجور شد که کل ذوق و شوق دین برای پیوستن به تیم قوتبال مدرسه و اینکه شاید روزی در این مدرسه چیزی باشد که باعث شود احساس با ارزش بودن بکند، به جای اینکه مرتب به خاطر اینکه سرش در کتاب و نجوم هست، مسخره اش کنند، از بین رفت.  
"قصد دارم که باشم" دین گفت و الستر اومد جلوتر.  
"خیلی خوبه" لبخند زد. " چون ما داشتیم کم کم نگران می شدیم که تو با این پسره دوستی"  
الستر چرخید و با سر کستیل را نشان داد. دین هم چرخید و چشمش به چشم کس افتاد. کستیل لپهایش قرمز شد و رویش را برگرداند.  
و اگر قطره ای از ذوق و شوق در دین مانده بود آن هم کامل از بین رفت. دین بعد از آن ماجرا در سپتامبر حتی درست و حسابی هم با کس حرف نزده بود، به سختی میشد گفت با هم دوست هستند. اونها صرفا هر بار که به هم میخوردن به هم لبخند میزدند.  
کس باهوش هست. با استعداد، شجاع و زیباست. و دین واقعا باید بیش از یک مکامله ی کوتاه باهاش برخورد میکرد. دین احساس وحشت کرد. الستر بهش پوزخند میزند. میداند که آن مقدار کمی هم که برای دوستیش با کس صرف کرده بود قراره از بین برود.  
" اون جوری بهت نگاه میکرد که انگار تو رو می شناسه" الستر گفت.  
" این دور و بر دیدمش." دین رسا و محکم گفت "اما اسمش رو دوستی نمی ذارم"  
"خوبه. پس مشکلی نداری که عینکش رو برداری"  
دین احساس کرد الان ممکن است حالش بد شود. "چی؟" دیگر صدایش به مطمئنی و محکمی قبل نبود " چرا؟ اون که کاری به کار تو نداشت"  
"چرا؟" دین دید که نگاه الستر افتاد به پشت سرش و متوجه شد که احتمالا عکس توی کمد را دیده است "چرا، چون کلاغه خبر آورده که تو یه برادر کوچکتر از خودت داری که تو مدرسه راهنمایی اونطرف حیاط درس میخونه"  
دین سر جایش خشکش زد و الستر هنوز دارد بهش پوزخند میزند.  
" و من احساس می کنم" الستر جلوتر آمد و در گوش دین گفت "که ممکنه یه اتفاق بدی برای اون بچه بیافته اگه اون،" با سر به کس اشاره کرد "عینکش رو از دست نده"  
دین احساس کرد آب سرد رویش ریختند. کس تقریبا وسایلش را از توی کمد برداشته بود. دین آرزو میکرد، واقعا از ته آرزو میکرد کاش زودتر از اینجا میرفت بیرون. که زودتر کمدش را میبست و قبل از اینکه دین کاری کند میرفت.  
میتوانست صدای سم را بشنود که بهش میگوید اینکار را نکن، که خودش میتواند از خودش مراقبت کند. میتوانست صدای مادرش را بشنود که بهش میگوید کاری را که فکر میکند درست هست انجام بدهد. می توانست صدای عمو بابی را بشنود که بهش میگوید یک بار هم که شده کاری برای خودش بکند و فقط به فکر دیگران نباشد و صدای عمه الن را که بهش میگوید دیگر نیازی نیست نگران سم باشد.  
اما هیچ کدام به بلندی صدای پدرش نیست که بهش میگوید مراقب برادر کوچکت باش. و دین وقتی صدای بوق دستگاه توی بیمارستان بلند شد سرش را روی شانه اش گذاشته بود و بهش قول داده بود که همیشه اینکار را خواهد کرد.  
" تیک تاک" الستر گفت و دین در کمدش را محکم به هم کوبید.  
رفت به سمت کس. کس سرش را بلند کرد و بهش لبخند زد.  
وقتی دین جلوی کس ایستاد کس هنوز داشت به او لبخند میزد گرچه کمی متعجب به نظر میآمد و دین به سختی در چشمهایش نگاه کرد و آرزو کرد کاش کس حرفی که نمی تواند بهش بزند را از چهره اش متوجه بشود.  
"دین؟" کس سرش رو کج کرد و بهش نگاه کرد. دین دستش را بلند کرد و عینک کس را برداشت. نگاه کس اصلا شبیه کسانی که ناراحت هستند نیست. دین آرزو میکرد اینقدر اعتماد در نگاه کس نبود.  
"داری چیکار می کنی؟" کس در حالی که همچنان لبخند میزد گفت. دین برای یک لحظه تصور میکند که بخندد و بگوید که دارد شوخی میکند و فقط میخواهد عینکش را روی چشمهای خودش امتحان کند.  
اما اینکار را نمیکند. در عوض به سم فکر میکند و عینک را میاندازد روی زمین. لبخند روی صورت کس خشک میشود و دین قبل از اینکه کسی چیزی بگوید یا خودش کار احمقانه ای مثل گریه کردن کند، از اتاق میرود بیرون.


	2. Chapter 2

شنبه، 7 ام ژوئن سال2014

کس با دلهره به ساعتش نگاه می کند. آنها به همین زودی می رسند.

وقتی جس شروع کرد با سم وینچستر قرار گذاشتن کس می دانست که این احتمال وجود دارد که روزی دوباره دین را ببیند اما همیشه این مساله بیشتر به نظرش یک احتمال محال می آمد تا یک تهدید قریب الوقوع. دین مرد پر مشغله ای هست، سم و جس معمولا هر وقت اضافه ای پیدا می کنند به دیدنش می روند و تنها باری که دین به دیدن آنها به کالیفرنیا آمد، کس یک سفر به نیویورک برای خودش ترتیب داد.

و هر چقدر هم که گبریل بگوید، کس منظورش فرار کردن نیست. فقط به صورت ناگهانی دلش برای برادرش تنگ شده بود.

اما الان، حتی با وجود اینکه نمی خواهد اقرار کند، کس بیش از هر چیز دوست دارد فرار کند.

چیزی که مساله را بدتر می کند این است که سم و جس به شدت برای دیدن دین هیجان زده اند. سم تمام هفته ی گذشته را در حال بالا و پایین پریدن بود و جس هر بار اسم دین می آمد با شادی لبخند میزد. و کس تمام مدت مجبور بود به سخنان آنها در مورد اینکه چقدر دین انسان عالی هست گوش کند.

اینگونه که به نظر می آید دین تبدیل به یک قهرمان شده است. کس تا قبل از این زیاد در مورد دین نشنیده بود، همیشه مراقب بود اسم دین را جلوی آنها نیاورد یا در مورد او سوالی نپرسد. او در مورد دوران کودکی آنها اطلاعات جسته و گریخته ای از سم شنیده بود. در مورد اینکه چطور دین در واقع سم را بعد از اینکه پدر و مادرشان در آتش سوزی مردند بزرگ کرده بود و اینکه عمو بابی و عمه الن مجبور شده بودند دو شیفت کار کنند تا بتوانند مخارج آنها را تامین کنند.

او شنیده بود که دین آتش نشان است و اینکه در کارش بسیار مهارت دارد. او می داند که دین ماشین ها را دوست دارد و اینکه او از پرواز متنفر است.

و در این چند روز گذشته، بعد از اینکه جس با او تماس گرفت که از او بخواهد که هفته ی قبل از عروسی پیش آن سه نفر بماند، او متوجه شد که تا چه حد سم برادرش را دوست دارد. برادر بزرگتر قهرمان از خود گذشته که همیشه مراقب او بوده است. و کس در تمام این مدت با شنیدن حرفهای آنها مجبور بود مودبانه لبخند بزند و وانمود کند که با دین هم اتاقی شدن قرار نیست باعث شود او وحشتناکترین هفته ی زندگیش را بگذراند.

در حالی که کس به این فکر می کند که شاید بهتر باشد به خانه ی خودش برود و هر روز مسیر طولانی بین آنجا تا خانه ی سم و جس را طی کند، جس کنارش روی مبل می نشیند.

"یعنی چی باعث شده اینقدر دیر کنن؟ فرودگاه اونقدرها هم دور نیس"

کس لبخند می زند و می گوید " مطمئنم به زودی می رسن"

جس لبخند زد و به او نگاه کرد "باورم نمیشه این اولین باره که دین رو می بینی. می دونی؟ من همیشه فکر می کردم شماها قبلا همدیگه رو دیدید"

کس خندید، گرچه خنده ای توخالی، و تصور کرد جس چه حالی پیدا می کند اگر به او بگوید خیلی وقت قبل از اینکه جس او را "کس" صدا کند دین اینکار را میکرده است.

"بهت قول میدم تا به حال هم رو ندیدیم" کس گفت و آرزو کرد که راست می گفت. تصویری که سم و جس از دین به نمایش می گذارند بسیار متفاوت از دینی هست که کس در دبیرستان دیده بود. کسی که چهار سالش را با او گذرانده بود تا در نهایت در سال آخر همه چیز از بین برود.

کس ناخنهایش را به دستش فشار داد. دلش نمی خواهد در حال حاضر به این مساله فکر کند. ده سال تلاش کرد تا فراموش کند چطور در ذهنش همیشه برای رفتار دین بهانه تراشی میکرده است.

یادش می آید یک بار وقتی سال سوم بود دین چطور وقتی از کنار میزش رد شده همه ی کتاب هایش را پرت کرده بود پایین. اما همچنان بعد از کلاس که همه رفته بودند دین خم شده بود و در جمع کردن کتاب هایش به او کمک کرده بود و اینکه چقدر در آن لحظه کس خوشحال شده بود و از اینکه انگشتهایشان با هم تماس پیدا کرده بود چه احساسی داشت.

اما این اتفاق سالها پیش افتاد و در نهایت دین هیچ کاری جز نامید کردن او انجام نداده بود. کس دیگر اجازه نخواهد داد به آن پسر 18 ساله ی عینکی تنهایی باز گردد که بیش از اندازه به پسر زیبایی که کوچکترین ارزشی برای او قائل نبود ایمان داشته باشد.

"خب" جس ادامه داد "ازش خوشت میاد. خیلی آدم خوبیه"

"بله. چندین بار گفتی"

و ظاهرا تلخی که در اعماق دلش مخفی کرده بود به زبانش آمد چون جس خندید و لپش را کشید و گفت ""کس، نگران نباش، تو دوست شماره یک منی" کس بهش چشم غره رفت "البته شماره دو. سم شماره یکه

 صدای کلید سم که داخل در پیچانده شد آمد و کس احساس کرد هر لحظه ممکن است بالا بیاورد.

جس به طرف در رفت تا آنها را ببیند و کس به سختی خودش را از کاناپه بلند کرد. دستهایش در حال لرزیدن هستند و بعد از چندین سال به صورت ناخودآگاه به سمت کمربند بارانی اش می روند که در حال حاضر نپوشیده است.

قبل از اینکه او را ببیند صدایش را می شنود. صدایی عمیق تر از آنکه به یاد می آورد. جس بلند بلند می خندد و کس احساس می کند می شنود که دین جس را از روی زمین بلند و محکم بغل می کند. و بعد سم به طرف او می آید.

"هی" سم برمیگردد و به پشت سرش نگاه می کند "بیا با کس آشنا شو"

جس تقریبا دین را به دنبال خودش می کشد و کس تمام تلاشش را می کند تا فکش را محکم نگه دارد تا مبادا بیافتد.

دین وینچستر 18 ساله پوستی روشن، لبهای برآمده و بدنی ظریف داشت و اگر کسی می پرسید که او را در یک کلمه چه توصیف می کنید کس بدون لحظه ای مکث قطعا می گفت زیبا. اما دین وینچستر 28 ساله بی نظیر و جذاب بود. شانه هایش پهن شده اند و بازوهایش به آستین لباسش فشار می آورند. او تنومند، خوشتیپ و محکم است و به مردی جا افتاده تبدیل شده است.

کس برای یک لحظه با خود فکر می کند که آیا دین در مورد او چه فکر می کند. کس الان ته ریش دارد، گرچه بیشتر از روی تنبلی است تا هدفمند، و او از وقتی به کالج رفت شروع کرد به گذاشتن لنز. او دیگر شبیه قبل نیست و کس می خواست خودش را بزند که امید دارد دین متوجه تغییرات شده باشد.

دین جلو آمد و دستش را دراز کرد. "سلام کس" "سلام دین" کس جواب داد و با او دست تکان داد. دست دادنشان خیلی کوتاه است و کس می داند که لحن صدایش خیلی سرد و خشک بود.

سم جلو آمد و پشت شانه ی دین زد و گفت "هنوز باورم نمیشه شما دو تا تو یه سال با هم یه مدرسه می رفتید اما همدیگه رو یادتون نمیاد"

کس نیم خنده ای کرد و خوشحال شد وقتی دید دین فکش را محکم به هم می فشارد.

" خیلی عجیب نیست سم" و به دین نگاه کرد " من فقط یه بازنده ی عینکی بودم. مطمئنم اونقدر ارزش نداشتم که توجه بقیه رو به خودم جلب کنم"

دین کمی جا خود اما خودش را جمع کرد و با لبخندی مصنوعی گفت "مطمئنم اینطور نیست کس" و با لحنی تلخ گفت "شاید هیچوقت به بقیه فرصت اینو ندادی که نزدیکت بشن"

خون کس به جوش آمد " یا شایدم بیش از اندازه بهشون فرصت دادم"

"هی" سم خندید و کس در نهایت نگاهش را از دین برداشت و به سم و جس نگاه کرد که با تعجب به آنها می نگریستند. "مطمئنید همیدگه رو نمی شناسید؟"

"بله" هر دو با هم گفتند و سم دستهایش را به نشانه ی تسلیم بالا آورد.

کس آه کشید و گفت "این مال ده سال پیشه و من واقعا دلم نمی خواد چیزی از اون زمان یادم بیاد"

"آره" دین گفت و دوباره به کس نگاه کرد "منم همینطور"

سم از پشت سر دین گفت "تو که اون موقع تو دبیرستان خیلی محبوب بودی. با اکثر چیرلیدرا می خوابیدی، وانمود نکن انگار خیلی بهت خوش نگذشته"

"اوه. تو هم یکی از جاکزها بودی دین؟" کس گفت و لبخند معصومانه ای به دین زد. "بذار حدس بزنم، تیم فوتبال؟"

دین دندان هایش را به هم فشرد و گفت "بله"

" خب پس فکر کنم خیلی خوبه که اون موقع من رو ندیدی، شنیدم بچه های تیم فوتبال زندگی رو برای بچه هایی مثل من جهنم میکردن"

دین خشکش زد. گویا کسی به او سیلی زده بود. قبل از اینکه بتواند جوابی بدهد جس به طرف کس آمد و محکم روی بازویش زد.

"کس! چرا اینجوری می کنی؟ اینقدر دین رو اذیت نکن. داری فراریش میدی"

دین نیم خنده ای کرد و تمام تلاشش را کرد که نگاهش به نگاه کس نیافتد.

"عمرا" دین گفت، لبخند گرمی زد و جس را محکم بغل کرد. "خیلی بیشتر از اینا نیازه تا من رو از تو فراری بدن عزیزم"

دین چشمک زد و جس چشمهایش را چرخاند.

"هی" سم زد پشت سر دین "اینقدر با نامزد من لاس نزن"

دین خندید و دستهایش را به نشانه ی تسلیم بالا آورد "لاس نمی زنم سمی، اخلاقم این مدلیه"

هر سه آنها در کنار هم به نظر خوشحال می آیند و کس احساس خشم و ناراحتی می کرد که فقط یک دقیقه است دین وینچستر آمده با این حال به این سرعت او احساس می کند اضافی است. سم چیزی می گوید که کس نمی شنود و دین بلند بلند می خندد. روزی بود، گویا همین دیروز، که این خنده برای یک هفته در ذهن کس میماند و او را دلگرم نگه می داشت اما الان صرفا او را عصبانی می کند.

جس و دین شروع کردند راجع به شغل دین صحبت کردن و سم رفت تا برای دین یک آبجو بیاورد تا "کمکم کن تا یادم بره چطور در یک قدمی مرگ بودم سمی" (" هوا که خیلی صاف بود و هواپیما به راحتی پرواز کرده بود دین"). کس دلش میخواهد سر تا پایش را مشت بزند که چطور ادای انسانهای مظلوم را در می آورد و طوری وانمود می کند انگار یک معصوم است.

که چه که دین هر روز جان انسان ها را نجات می دهد؟ که چه که او بچه گربه ها را از بالای درخت نجات می دهد و یا حاضر است با ترسش در مقابل پرواز به خاطر برادر کوچکش مقابله کند؟ امکان ندارد کس دوباره همین مسیر را برود. امکان ندارد دوباره گول بخورد. او سختی های زیادی کشیده تا به اینجا برسد. پس او هر چقدر که می خواهد می تواند مانند یک خدای یونانی رژه برود و کک مک هایش و چشم های سبزش و حتی خنده ی مسخره اش را به نمایش بگذارد اما امکان ندارد که کس دوباره عاشق دین شود.

 

 

 

دین با عصبانیت کیفش را روی تخت اتاق خواب مهمان انداخت. آنقدر عصبانی است که به سختی جلوی خودش را می گیرد تا در را محکم به هم نکوبد یا ناراحتیش را روی دیگر وسایل داخل اتاق خالی نکند.

 حتی با در بسته صدای کس را از طبقه پایین می شنود که دارد می خندد. دین نمی شنود چه می گویند اما هر چیزی که هست باید خیلی خنده دار باشد که بتواند باعث شود آن عوضی بسته ذهن بی احساس را بخنداند.

دین کیفش را برداشت و دوباره روی تخت انداخت و چشمهایش را بست. همان گونه که سم به او گفته بود شروع کرد تا ده شماردن و نفس عمیق کشیدن.

این گونه که مشخص است کستیل قطعا او را یادش می آید و ظاهرا هنوز دین را به خاطر جرم بزرگ علاقه داشتن به او نبخشیده است. دین خندید و با خود فکر کرد که حداقل دیگر این مساله ای نیست که کستیل را بیازارد.

چیزی که مساله را ده برابر بدتر می کند این است که کس خیلی خوشتیپتر و جذابتر شده است. کس همیشه زیبا بود. کسی به جز دین در مدرسه به نظر نمی آمد متوجه این موضوع شده باشد اما دین همیشه براش سوال بود که چرا کس با وجود این همه جذابیت با هیچ کسی قرار نمی گذاشت، رنگ چشمهای او به تنهایی نفس را در سینه دین حبس می کرد. کس قبلا به او لبخند می زد، معمولا وقتهایی که دین واقعا لیاقتش را نداشت و همین باعث می شد قلب دین تا چند هفته به تپش بیافتد.

ولی الان بعد از ده سال در اتاق خواب مهمان برادرش تنها نشسته است و تلاش می کند نگذارد دوباره این اتفاق بیافتد. چون جدای از اینکه که کس یک عوضی هموفوبیک هست، او همچنین جذابترین انسان موجود هست. عینک دیگر ندارد و نیمی از دین به خاطر این مساله ناراحت است، او همیشه از اینکه فریم عینک چشمهای کس را به خوبی قاب می گرفتند لذت می برد. اما نیمه ی دیگر دین از اینکه مانعی جلوی چشمهای او نیست لذت می برد. او تقریبا هم قد دین است با شانه های پهن و بدنی ظریف که دین هیچوقت قبلا زیر آن همه لایه لباسی که کس می پوشید متوجه اش نشده بود. موهایش همچنان به همه سو پخش شده است و ته ریشی دارد که دین دوست داشت داخل رانش احساسش کند البته اگر متعلق به یک آدم عوضی و لج درآر نبود.

صدای بم کس که قاعدتا می بایست لرزه در بدنش می انداخت در حال حاضر فقط باعث می شود دندانهایش را محکم به هم فشار دهد.

کس دوباره خندید و دین از روی عصبانیت کیفش را دوباره برداشت و روی تخت پرت کرد. اصلا چرا کس اینجاست؟ آیا خودش خانه ای نزدیک اینجا ندارد؟

دین نشست روی تخت و دست روی صورتش کشید. سم و جس فکر می کنند که کس یک فرشته است. از اینکه دو ساقدوش همدیگر را ملاقات کنند و دوست صمیمی شوند به نظر خیلی هیجان زده می آیند. گاهی دین نگران سم می شود که قضاوتش در مورد آدمها اینقدر اشتباه است.

حالا که فکرش را می کند از خود می پرسد چرا سم نگران این بود که او با کس بخوابد؟ البته. بدون شک او از همه لحاظ عالی است و بدون شک باهوش. اما علاوه بر این خیلی حوصله سر بر، از خود راضی و خشک است. که با توجه به این مساله که او قبلا از اینکه دین از او خواسته بود سر قرار بروند به شدت منزجر شده بود، بدون شک با او هم نخواهد خوابید. و دین از اینکه صرفا پنج دقیقه در کنار او بودن باعث شده بود دوباره همان نوجوان ترسو باشد خسته شده بود.

گوشی اش در جیبش ویبره زد. آن را در آورد و خندید.

" ما تمام جزئیات رو می خواهیم- از طرف ملکه چارلی و سر بنجامین"

دین سرش را تکان داد.

" به نظر می آید میزان هات بودن کس به همان اندازه ی عوضی بودنش باشد" دین تایپ کرد و همچنان که پاهایش روی زمین بود روی تخت دراز کشید.

"پس هنوز رویاییه؟" چارلی جواب داد

"ببند. اون یه عوضی به تمام معنیه"

"تا چه حد عوضی؟"

"جفری (شخصیت سریال بازی تاج و تخت)"

"وای. پس باید یه خدای سکس باشه"

دین ناله ای کرد و گوشی را کنارش روی تخت انداخت. صورتش را با بازویش پوشاند و نفس عمیق کشید.

 "اگه هنوز با بای (دوجنسگرا) بودنت مشکل داره ارزش این رو نداره که براش وقت بذاری برادر"

و می دانید چیست؟ بنی درست میگوید. اگر کس همچنان می خواهد کینه ای باشد اشکال ندارد. دین از او معذرت خواهی کرده و حرفهایی به او زده که با هیچ کس دیگر در میان نگذاشته است و اگر کس همچنان با او مشکل دارد فقط به این خاطر که با علایق جنسی اش مشکل دارد مشکل خودش است. دین قرار است از اندک زمانی که در کنار خانواده اش هست لذت ببرد.

با این فکر بلند شد و شانه هایش را ریلکس کرد و خودش را کش و قوس داد و آماده شد تا کیفش را از روی تخت بردارد و به سمت تخت دیگر برود که در باز شد.

و قطعا دین حتی نمی تواند یک ثانیه هم ریلکس باشد چون کس است.

"سلام دین" کس با لحنی کاملا سرد گفت. چشمهای کس روی کیف در دست دین و بعد دوباره روی صورت دین افتاد.

"نهار آماده است" و قبل از اینکه دین بتواند چیزی بگوید چرخید و از اتاق خارج شد.

دین جلوی خودش را گرفت تا چیزی را سمتش پرت نکند و به خودش یادآوری کرد که دیگر برایش مهم نیست کس در مورد او چه فکر می کند. نفس عمیقی کشید و از پله ها پایین رفت.

یکی از دلایلی که جس قطعا خیلی از برادرش سر است این است که می تواند غذایی خوشمزه بدون آتش زدن آشپزخانه درست کند. بابی همیشه وقتی می آمد خانه و می دید دین دارد برای سم شام درست می کند به او لبخند می زد و آرام روی شانه اش می زد. گویی او یک قهرمان است. واقعیت این است که دین این کار را به این خاطر انجام نمی داد که فداکاری کند، صرفا دوست داشت همه چیز سالم و دور از دسترس سم بماند.

"جس" دین گفت و به نان، گوشت و پنیری که به طور جذابی روی میز چیده شده بودند نگاه کرد "تا به حال بهت گفته بودم که خیلی از برادرم سری؟"

کس که درست روبروی دین سر میز نشسته بود سرش را بلند کرد و مستقیم به دین نگاه کرد. دین سعی کرد جای دیگری را نگاه کن. جس پوزخند زد. "متاسفانه خیلی دیر بهم هشدار دادی. الان دیگه خیلی دیر شده که تصمیمم رو عوض کنم"

جس آه نمایشی بلندی کشید و سم به دین چشم غره رفت.

"برادرت خیلی هم خوب مناسب جس هست، چه از نظر زکاوت و چه از نظر اخلاقی"

دین زیر میز مشتهایش را به هم فشرد و بعد به خودش یادآوری کرد که قرار نیست تحت تاثیر قرار گیرد. جس و سم به نظر می آید حسابی سرگرم شده اند.

"ممنونم" و بعد با لحنی کنایه آمیز به جس رو کرد و گفت" خیلی خوشحالم که برادرم برات مناسبه"

شانه های جس آرام در حال تکان خوردن هستند و سم لبخند بزرگی به لب دارد گویی کس جک خیلی خنده داری گفته است.

"دین فقط داشت شوخی میکرد" کس تعجب کرد. سم گفت" خوشش میاد استعداد های من رو در آشپزی مسخره کنه"

"یا عدم وجودشون" جس زیر لب گفت و سم آرام بهش سقلمه زد.

"اوه" کس گفت.

"آره. اوه" دین گفت و جرعه ای آبجو نوشید. " ولی خوبه که فهمیدیم چقدر رومانتیکی"

دین به روی خودش نمی آورد که کس چگونه از نظری که داده است چشمش را نازک می کند و به او خیره نگاه می کند و به خوردن ساندویچ گوشتش ادامه می دهد.

" بهش گوش نده کسی. تو اگه بخوای خیلی هم می تونی رمانتیک باشی"

کس چشم غره اش را از دین به جس برگرداند و کم کم نگاهش آرام و مهربان شد. " ممنونم که بهم اعتماد به نفس میدی"

"خواهش می کنم. من همیشه هواتو دارم"

سم خندید و دین کم کم احساس کرد می تواند در این جمع دوستانه خوش بگذراند.

"خیلی تجربه ی رمانتیک نداشتی کس. درسته؟"

کس نگاهی سرد و عصبانی به دین کرد و گفت "نه"

دین نیم خنده ای کرد و زیر لب گفت "چقدر عجیب واقعا" و گاز دیگری از ساندویچش گرفت. زیرا واقعا به نظر نمی آید خیلی عجیب باشد. اگر کس به هر کسی که خواهان رابطه ی رمانتیک با او باشد همان گونه خشن که با دین برخورد کرد رفتار کند اصلا عجیب نیست که تا به حال مجرد مانده است.

دین از گوشه ی چشمش کس را که محکم مشتش را فشرد و نگاه سم را که به او می گوید "چه مرگته؟" را دید.

"بهم تیکه می اندازی؟" کس گفت و حتی از قبل هم صدایش بم تر شد.

دین سرش را بالا آورد و آماده شد که جوابش را بدهد اما نگاه جس جلویش را گرفت. این هفته در مورد دین نیست. او اجازه نمی دهد احساس ناراحتی که از دوران دبیرستان تا به الان به دنبال خود کشیده است، هفته ای که برادرش و نامزد دوست داشتنی اش دوست دارند در کنار خانواده و دوستانشان به خوشی بگذرانند خراب کند.

دین غذایش را قورت داد و گفت "نه. من صادقانه تعجب کردم. سمی پشت تلفن بهم گفت که تو خیلی تیکه ای"

کس قرمز شد و به سم چشم غره رفت. دین با خودش فکر کرد که چه خوب یک نفر دیگر هم پیدا شد که او می تواند این نگاه غضب آلود را با او شریک شود.

سم از زیر میز پای دین را لگد کرد "من همچین چیزی نگفتم"

دین شانه هایش را بالا انداخت و گفت" منظورت همین بود"

سم چشم هایش را چرخاند و متوجه شد کس همچنان به او چشم غره می رود. "اینجوری بهم نگاه نکن کس. تو آدم خیلی خوبی هستی. من این اجازه رو دارم که در موردت با برادرم حرف بزنم"

کس آه کشید و به صندلی تکیه داد " به نظر میاد برادرت کاملا توانایی این رو داره که خودش در این مورد تصمیم بگیره"

"هاه!" دین لبخند زد و رو به سم گفت " شنیدی سمی؟ من توانا ام و تو مناسب!" جس خندید و دستش را به سر سم کشید. دین رو به کس کرد و گفت " خیلی ریز ملت رو تور می کنی کس" به او چشمک زد و کس از عصبانیت فکش را بهم فشرد.

جس روی شانه ی کس زد و از او خواست کمی شاد باشد و بعد موضوع بحث به مسائل دیگر تغییر پیدا کرد. چه کارهایی در طی این هفته باید انجام دهند، مراسم عروسی، آدمهای دیگر و ... ولی کس دیگر به دین نگاه نمی کند و وقتی موضوع بحث در مورد شغل دین می شود دین مطمئن نیست که او اصلا گوش می دهد یا نه.

 

 

 

سه شنبه، 18 ام سپتامبر سال 2001

وقتی کس از خواب بیدار شد دو اس ام اس و یک میس کال از بالتازار که به نظر می رسید تفاوت ساعت بین انگلستان و کنزاس را نمی داند داشت. اس ام اس ها که از طرف گبریل و گدریل بودند هر دو یک چیز می گفتند و آن تبریک شانزدهمین سالگرد تولدش و عذرخواهی از نبودشان در کنارش بود. با این حال باعث شدند کس در حالی که دارد برای رفتن به مدرسه آماده می شود لبخند بزند.

سال دوم مدرسه فقط چند روز است که شروع شده است با این حال همچنان نسبت به سال گذشته به نظر بهتر می آید. رافائل و یوریل هر دو سال پیش فارغ التحصیل شدند و الستر به نظر می آید سرش به سال اولی ها آنقدر گرم است که به او توجه چندانی ندارد. بقیه ی اعضای تیم فوتبال که به جای دنبال کردن او، به دنبال "گوشت تازه" هستند، به نظر خوشحال می آیند و دین......با دین هم برخوردی نداشته است.

کس در حالی که مسواک میزد آه کشید. سال پیش دین مخلوطی از ضد و نقیض بود. یک لحظه با خوشرویی در راهرو مدرسه به کس لبخند میزد یا در کنار کمدها با غم به او نگاه می کرد اما لحظه ای دیگر کاملا او را نادیده میگرفت و یا وقتی الستر کس را مسخره میکرد همراه با او به کس می خندید. گاهی وقتی کس نزدیک میشد دین گروه را به صحبت کردن مشغول میکرد گویی تلاش میکرد حواسشان را از او پرت کند اما یک یا چند روز بعد وقتی رافائل به کس تنه میزد و کاغذهایش از دستش پرت میشد به او پوزخند میزد.

 اما امسال، تا الان، به جز یک دست تکان دادن از راه دور آن هم با خجالت برخوردی با او نداشته است. آن روز وقتی دید دین وارد کلاس زبان انگلیسی شده بود، چند ردیف جلوتر از کس نشسته، سرش را برگردانده به او نگاه کرده و برایش دست تکان داده بود، قلبش تندتر از همیشه زد.

و کس می دانست همان گونه که همیشه در این مواقع می دانست، که این آن ورژنی از دین نیست که همه می بینند. دین همیشه خود واقعی اش را محبوس می کند و ماسکی از شجاعت و یونیفرم فوتبالی اش دارد اما روح اش را در همین دست تکان دادن های کوتاه و لبخندهای غمگین از آن طرف کلاس نشان می دهد.

 وقتی خواهر کوچکش وارد دستشویی شد و دستهایش را دور شانه های او حلقه کرد، کس از افکارش بیرون آمد.

"تولدت مبارک برادر"

کس لبخند زد و موهای او را پخش کرد "ممنونم آنا"

آنا لبهایش را جمع کرد و گفت " هی! به موهام دست نزن"

کس خیلی دراماتیک آه کشید و گفت" چند هفته هم نشده که وارد دبیرستان شدیا. موهات الان مهمتر از من شدن؟"

آنا خندید "بله! ببخشید کستیل، همینطوریه دیگه. حتی اگه تولدت باشه!"

کس لبخند زد. از پله ها پایین آمدند و وارد آشپزخانه شدند. کس کیف هایشان را چک کرد و آنا ظرف نهارش را باز کرد و میوه هایی که مایکل برای او گذاشته بود را بیرون آورد و شروع کرد به گشتن به دنبال میان وعده هایی دیگر به جز میوه.

کس آمد ظرف خودش را باز کند، نه اینکه در واقع برایش اهمیتی داشته باشد چه چیزی داخلش هست، که متوجه شد امروز لباسی که آنا پوشیده گویا کوتاهتر از لباسهای معمولش هست و حتی به نظر می آید آنا آرایش کرده است.

" چشمت کسی رو گرفته؟" کس سرش را کج کرد و پرسید. آنا قرمز شد.

"نه!" و لبهایش را گاز گرفت و کس ابرویش را بالا انداخت. آنا آه کشید و گفت " خیلی خب. شاید"

کس پوزخند زد و به کابینت تکیه داد. "به همین زودی؟ حتما خیلی آدم خاصیه"

آنا شانه اش را بالا انداخت، دسته ای موهای قرمزش را دور انگشتش پیچید، همان گونه که هر وقت استرس دارد اینکار را می کند "نمی دونم، من حتی در واقع باهاش حرف هم نزدم. و فک کنم خیلی هم از من سره، می دونی نصف دخترای مدرسه عاشقشن. اسمش دینه و اتفاقا همسال توئه. می شناسیش؟"

مغز کس ناگهان متوقف شد.

بله، می شناسمش. هر روز تماشاش می کنم.

بله، می شناسمش. اون تنهاست. دقیقا مثل من.

بله، می شناسمش. لطفا اذیتش نکن.

"نه" کس گفت. " خیلی نه" و ظرف غذایش را در کیفش جا داد.

او در تمام روز احساس سستی و بی خیالی می کند. دین در کلاس تاریخ حتی یکبار هم به او نگاه نمی کند اما برای کس مهم نیست، او هم تلاش می کند به او نگاه نکند. در عوض به گارث در نوشتن مقاله اش کمک می کند و سعی می کند بار سنگینی که در وجودش افتاده است را نادیده بگیرد.

در واقع تا وقتی که با گارث می روند تا نهار بخورند به طور کامل همه چیز را فراموش کرده است. دوستش با خوشحالی در مورد خوابی که دیشب دیده مرتب دارد صحبت می کند و حال کس وقتی در ظرف نهارش را باز می کند حتی بهتر هم می شود.

داخل ظرف غذا ساندویچ کره بادام زمینی و مربا هست و کس احساس خوبی دارد که مایکل یادش مانده است غذای محبوب او چیست. همچنین یک کاپ کیک بزرگ که رویش شماره 16 نوشته شده است هم در ظرف هست.

کس لبخند می زند و آنقدر خوشحال است و احساس قدردانی می کند که دلش نمی آید آن را بخورد. مایکل هیچ گاه آدم احساساتی نبوده است، از وقتی پدرشان ناپدید شد تمام وقت مشغول بزرگ کردن چهار خواهر و برادر کوچکتر از خودش بوده است و گاهی کس فراموش می کند که آنقدرها که در ظاهر به نظر می آید او آدم سرد و خشکی نیست. او به سختی احساساتش را نشان می دهد اما قلبا عاشق خانواده اش هست.

"هی، موضوع چیه؟" گارث گفت و از آن طرف میز به او لبخند زد. "بهم نگفتی تولدته!"

کس لبخند زد و گارث از همان طرف میز به سختی او را بغل کرد "تولدت مبارک. میخوای جشن بگیری؟"

 "سوالای احمقانه نپرس"

گارث همچنان لبخند میزند و کس زیر خنده میزند. گاهی گارث خیلی بیش از حد روی اعصابش هست اما برای کس سخت است که وقتی او در اطرافش می پلکد بد اخلاق باشد حتی وقتی با خوشحالی در مورد خوابش در مورد پری دندان صحبت می کند.

متاسفانه وقتی کس همچنان دارد فکر می کند یک نفر از پشت سرش چیزی می گوید.

"هی، شنیدی؟ تولد نواکه" گوردن واکر گفت. کس او را نمی بیند اما صدایش را می شناسد. هر دو در کلاس ریاضی با هم هستند. کس فقط امیدوار است این الستر نباشد که مخاطب گوردن است.

"وینچستر!" گوردن داد زد و کس احساس کرد قلبش فرو ریخت. دین درست جلوی چشمش هست در حالی که دارد صف نهار را با کاسه ای از پاستا در دستش ترک می کند. سرش را بلند می کند و به طرف منبع صدا نگاه می کند. کس احساس کمی راحتی می کند وقتی می بیند دین هم به اندازه ی کس حوصله ی گوردن را ندارد.

دین آه می کشد و به طرفش می رود. وقتی دین از کنارش رد می شود کس نگاهش را از او بر میدارد و در عوض به غذایش نگاه می کند اما گوشهایش را تیز می کند.

"چیه؟" کس از صدای خشن دین لبخندش باز می شود.

"تولد نواکه"

"خب که چی؟"

" باید بهش یه کادو بدیم" کس مشتهایش را محکم فشرد. پوزخند گوردن را می تواند احساس می کند و با خودش فکر می کند که شاید بهتر باشد صرفا بلند شود و برود.

"یا" دین گفت "می تونیم صرفا تنهاش بذاریم"

"بی خیال وینچستر. اینکه حال نمیده"

" جدی میگم واکر. بی خیال شو. مگه اون باهات چیکار کرده؟"

"اون عوضی باعث میشه من توی ریاضی احساس کنم احمقم" "شایدم خودتی که باعث میشی توی ریاضی احمق به نظر بیای" دین داد زد و کس یک گاز از ساندویچش زد تا لبخندش را پنهان کند.

مدتی همه جا ساکت است و بعد دوباره گوردن با لحنی تند و تهدید آمیز صحبت می کند. "باشه. بذار اینجوری بگم. یا تو میری اونجا و کیک کوچک احمقانه اش را میاری یا من میرم و بهش یه کادوی تولد درست حسابی میدم"

دین چیز دیگری نگفت و کس واقعا دلش می خواست برگردد و او را نگاه کند. باید تا وقتی امکانش بود بلند میشد و میرفت. می داند قرار است چه اتفاقی بیافتد. دین هیچوقت اجازه نمی دهد گوردن او را بزند. او 100% مطمئن است و به همین دلیل هم خیلی قدر دان است. دلش می خواهد دین را بغل کند و به او بگوید اشکالی ندارد و اینکه او می داند که دین نمی خواهد او را اذیت کند. اما کمی هم دلش می خواهد دین ول کند و برود. که اجازه دهد او را اذیت کنند، به سمت کمدها هلش دهند و 16 بار به تعداد سالهای زندگی اش مشتش بزنند اما حداقل بتواند با دین دوست باشد.

اما اگر او برود دیگر اسمش دین نیست. دین همیشه حواسش به همه هست. کس اولین روز سال پیش این موضوع را فهمید. دین دوست دارد از آدمهای اطرافش محافظت کند و کس می داند که عضوی از تیم فوتبال بودن او همان قدر که برای کس ناخوشایند بوده برای خود او نیز همانگونه بوده است. کس فقط آرزو می کرد می دانست چرا دین همچنان می خواهد آنجا بماند. چرا نمی تواند خیلی راحت بیرون بیاید و کاری را انجام دهد که باعث خوشحالی او می شود.

وقتی دین کنارش ظاهر شد، کس خیلی تعجب نکرد. سرش را بلند کرد و به او نگاه کرد و برای لحظه ای نگاه سرشار از پشیمانی او را دید. اما بعد رویش را برگرداند و کیک کس را برداشت و به سمت پشت سر کس جایی که گوردن ایستاده بود پرت کرد و بعد بدون آنکه چیزی بگوید کافه تریا را ترک کرد.

گارث که به نظر عصبانی تر همیشه به نظر می آید سرش را تکان می دهد و از کس می پرسد که آیا می خواهد برود و حال دین را جا بیاورد یا نه. کس از این فکر که اصلا این امکان وجود داشته باشد که گارث بتواند حال کسی را بگیرد چه برسد به دین لبخند کوتاهی زد و بقیه ناهارش را در سکوت خورد.

کس هر دو کلاس شیمی و اسپانیانی اش را در حالتی مملو از احساسات متفاوت می گذراند. در دلش از اینکه مایکل به فکرش بوده است و اینکه دین هیچگاه نمی خواهد او را اذیت کند احساس گرمی می کند اما از این فکر که مایکل صبح زود بیدار شده است تا برای برادر کوچکترش کیک تولد درست کند و حتی او نتوانسته آن را بچشد احساس خشم می کند.

تا آخرین کلاس روز، دیگر دین را نمی بیند. تا به حال این اتفاق نیافتاده است که دین قبل از او وارد کلاس شود و وقتی کس وارد کلاس انگلیسی می شود و او را می بیند که به میز خودش خیره شده است و یک خودکار را بین انگشتانش می چرخاند تعجب می کند.

سر جای همیشگی اش می نشیند و شروع می کند وسایلش را از کیفش بیرون آوردن. وقتی می خواهد کتابش را روی میز بگذارد خشکش می زند.

به گونه ای نیست که در همان لحظه اول به چشم بیاید اما وقتی کس نگاه می کند جمله ی "تولدت مبارک" که مشخصا با عجله روی میزش جایی که قبلا خالی و عاری از هر گونه متنی بود نوشته شده بود، به چشم میخورد.

کس انگشتش را روی جمله کشید و احساس کرد بغض گلویش را گرفته است. وقتی سرش را بالا آورد، دین به او نگاه نمی کند و همچنان به میز خودش چشم دوخته است اما از اینجا کاملا می تواند ببیند که پشت گردنش قرمز شده است و کس بیشتر از کل روزی که پشت سر گذرانده است احساس سبکی و آرامی می کند.

 

 

 

شنبه، 7 ام ژوئن سال 2014

بعد از اینکه نهار تمام شد، کس به سمت باغ رفت. باغ کوچک است و چمنهایش کمی بلندتر از حد معمول هستند اما هوا خوب است و چند زنبور اطراف بوته ی اسطوخدوس در حال پرواز هستند.

/ پس خیلی تجربه ی رمانتیک نداشتی کس. درسته؟ چقدر عجیب واقعا/

کس سعی می کند اجازه ندهد ناراحت شود. به زنبورها نگاه می کند که بین گلها پرواز می کنند و سعی می کند با خودش درد نیش یکی از آنها را تصور کند که می داند از برخوردی که دین وینچستر با اون داشته است کمتر دردناک است. وقتی لحن دین یادش می آید که چطور به او تکه انداخته بود، چیزی در عمق سینه اش به شدت درد می گرفت.

او را به یاد سال آخر می اندازد که چطور دینی که هیچوقت کسی را اذیت نمی کند او را به بدترین شکل ممکن آزرده بود و الان بعد از گذشت ده سال با اینکه امید داشت شاید چیزی در مورد دین فرق کرده باشد اما همچنان دین احساسات او را مسخره می کند.

او به چشمهای کس نگاه کرده بود و پوزخند زده بود و کس می داند که او فراموش نکرده است. او یادش می آید که کس چگونه احساساتی دارد.

کس آه کشید. به این فکر کرد که شاید به گدریل زنگ بزند اما این به این معنا خواهد بود که باید اعتراف کند ناراحت است در حالی که به دوستش قول داده بود اجازه ندهد این دورهمی ساده باعث آزار او شود. در عوض کتابش را از اتاق نشیمن جایی که خوشبختانه دوستانش آنقدر مشغول شنیدن داستانی که دین در مورد کسی به نام اَش تعریف می کند هستند که اصلا متوجه او نمی شوند و از او نمی خواهند به آنها بپیوندد.

ساعتی را در آرامش در باغ می گذراند و اجازه می دهد کلمات سی.اس.لوئیس و صدای آرام پرواز زنبورها احساس تنش را از او خارج کنند. او حتی وقتی یک پروانه روی دسته ی صندلی می نشیند لبخند میزند و همان موقع است که در کشویی شیشه ای که به آشپزخانه میخورد باز می شود.

"هی کس" جس لبخند زد و روی صندلی کنار کس نشست." چی میخونی؟"

پروانه پرواز کرد و رفت و کس آه کشید "خواهر زاده جادوگر. تو پروانه رو ترسوندی"

" فقط برای اینه که تو یه جورایی...پاید پایپر (یک شخصیت داستانی) برای حشرات توی پالو آلتو هستی"

کس خندید و سرش را تکان داد. جس با شانه اش به کس زد و گفت "کس؟ حالت خوبه؟"

کس با تعجب به او نگاه کرد و گفت "بله. چرا نباشم؟"

قیافه ی نگران جس کمی آرام شد و شانه اش را بالا انداخت و گفت "نمی دونم. امروز یه جورایی به نظر....گرفته میای"

کس رویش را آن طرف کرد و جس لبش را گاز گرفت. "خانواده ات خوبن؟ گبریل که کسی رو حامله نکرده مگه نه؟"

کس خندید و دوباره به جس نگاه کرد و همزمان هم احساس گناه و هم احساس قدردانی می کرد. او خیلی خودخواه بوده است. اجازه داده که مشکلات نوجوانی اش روی شادی دوستش اثر بگذراند و این کارش اصلا منصفانه نبوده است.

"نه" با لبخند گفت و دستش رو روی بازوی جس گذاشت. "نه تا جایی که من اطلاع دارم حداقل"

جس لبخند زد "پس حالت خوبه؟"

"بله. معذرت میخوام. دیشب تا دیر وقت بیدار بودم و ستاره ها را تماشا می کردم برای همین فکر کنم فقط یه کم خسته ام"

"خوبه" جس لبخند زد و کس را بغل کرد "گرچه عجیبه که با وجود اون خواهر و برادرهایی که تو داری هنوز عمو یا دایی نشدی. من یه بچه میخوام که باهاش بازی کنم. کاش یکیشون زودتر دست می جنبوندن."

کس ابرویش را بالا انداخت "شاید خودت به زودی بچه دار شدی"

جس کمی عقب رفت و دستهایش را بالا آورد "هی. یکی یکی. لطفا از این ایده ها به سم نده."

کس خندید و به صندلی تکیه داد "سم کجاست؟"

"دین رو برد که با هم شهر رو بگردن. احتمالا برای شام بیرون بمونن و بعدش برن یه جا مشروب بخورن" جس آروم با مشت زد به بازوی کس "به نظر میاد امشب من و تو تنهاییم. کاری هست که دوست داشته باشی انجام بدیم؟"

کس لبخند زد، به آسمان نگاه کرد و چشمهایش را بست "مدتیه شطرنج بازی نکردیم"

"می دونی اگه میخواستی کل بعد از ظهرت رو به باختن بگذرونی می تونستی زودتر از اینا بگی"

کس یکی از چشمهایش را باز کرد و به جس پوزخند زد و گفت "بهت قول میدم اینکارو میکردم. ولی مطمئن نیستم دوست داشته باشم ببازم برای همین هم بهت پیشنهاد دادم بازی کنیم"

جس بلند شد "بازی از همین الان شروع شد نواک!" و به داخل خانه رفت.

کس لبخند زد و به دنبالش راه افتاد.

بعد از ظهر کم کم جایش را به شب داد و کس در تمام این مدت در آرامش در کنار دوستش به بازی شطرنج و خوردن غذا روی صندلی روی ایوان مشغول بود. زنبورها مدتی است به کندوهایشان برگرشته اند اما پرنده ای روی درخت همسایه در حال تمییز کردن بال هایش است.

"خب" جس در بین ورق زدن کتاب بیماری های قلبی و عروقی اش پرسید و کس چشمش را از روی پرنده برداشت و به او نگاه کرد "بقیه ی اعضای خانواده ی نواک چطورن؟"

"خوبن. فک کنم گبریل تو فکره که یه مغازه ی دیگه باز کنه"

"می دونی دفعه ی بعدی که میری نیویورک باید حتما من و سم رو هم با خودت ببری. مسخره است که تو 4 تا خواهر و برادر داری ولی من فقط تا الان آنا رو دیدم"

کس لبخند زد "گبریل احتمالا هم با تو و هم با سم لاس میزنه. بالتازار همون لحظه ی اولی که بهش بگی فیلم تایتانیک رو بیشتر از یه بار دیدی کل اعتماد و علاقه اش رو بهت از دست میده و مایکل احتمالا تمام مدت شروع می کنه با سم در مورد اهمیت حفظ و پیروی از قانون حرف زدن."

"خیلی هم خوب" جس لبخند زد "ولی من همیشه تصور میکردم مایکل بیشتر شبیه دین باشه تا سم"

کس تعجب کرد و به او نگاه کرد "چرا؟"

جس شانه اش را بالا انداخت "نمی دونم. مایکل وقتی پدرتون رفت شما رو بزرگ کرد، اون همیشه نیازهای شما رو قبل از خودش قرار میده، هر هفته باهات تماس میگیره تا چک کنه ببینه حالت خوبه یا نه. خیلی واضحه که عاشق خانواده اش هست اما براش سخته که به زبون بیاره. به نظر من که دقیقا شبیه دینه."

" شاید. اما یه تفاوت خیلی بزرگ دارن. مایکل آدم شوخی نیست"

" هوم. قطعا دین کسی نیست که فاقد حس شوخ طبعی باشه. به علاوه، دین خیلی کوچکتر از مایکل بود که شروع کرد از سم مراقبت کردن"

کس آه کشید و به جس نگاه کرد. می توانست در چشمهای جس ببیند که او به دنبال چیزی است و امید دارد این بحث به نتیجه ی خاصی برسد.

"چرا اینقدر اصرار داری که من از دین خوشم بیاد؟"

جس آرام لبخند زد و شانه اش را بالا انداخت " نمی دونم کس. فک کنم یه جورایی امیدوار بودیم که..." جس به آسمان نگاه کرد "تو برای من خیلی مهمی کس و دین هم برام خیلی مهمه. می دونم که یه موقع هایی احساس تنهایی می کنی و فک کنم...من فقط فکر می کنم که شما دو تا می تونین دوستای خوبی باشین"

کس سرش را تکان داد و او هم به آسمان نگاه کرد. و دیگر چیزی نگفت. تا اینکه جس آرام بازویش را لمس کرد و بعد به داخل رفت. امیدوار است جس وقتی آخر هفته میرسد و او و دین هر کدام مسیر جدای خود را انتخاب می کنن و میروند از او ناامید نباشد.

وقتی به اتاقش باز می گردد و روی تخت دراز می کشد تا کمی مطالعه کند صدای وینچستر ها را می شنود که از پله بالا می آیند. می شنود که به هم شب به خیر می گویند و هر کدام به سمت اتاق خود می روند. کس چشمش را روی کتابش می دوزد و وقتی در اتاق باز می شود سرش را بالا نمی آورد.

دین برای مدتی در چارچوب در می ایستد و کس با خجالت یادش می آید که لنزش را بعد از مسواک زدن برداشته است و اکنون عینک زده است.

دین بدون آنکه چیزی بگوید یا شاید اصلا متوجه این موضوع شده باشد به سمت کیفش می رود. مدتی در کیفش دنبال چیزی می گردد و سکوت آنقدر اذیت کننده است که کس نمی تواند روی کتابش تمرکز کند. او به کتابش خیره شده است اما کلمات برایش محو به نظر می آیند به گونه ای که کس یک لحظه شک می کند که شاید عینک نزده است.

دین با یک تی شرت و کیف مسافرتی از اتاق بیرون می رود و کس صبر می کند تا در حمام بسته شود و بعد آهی از سر آسودگی خیال می کشد و سرش را به دیوار تکیه می دهد. آیا دین وقتی برگردد و ببیند که کس مثلا خواب است باور می کند؟ احتمالا نه.

او تصمیم می گیرد تا این فصلش را تمام کند. دلیلی ندارد که او به گونه ای متفاوت رفتار کند. سکوت عجیب به جهنم، او فقط باید این فصلش را تمام کند و بعد چراغ را خاموش کند و بخوابد.

وقتی دین به اتاق برگشت و در را پشت سرش بست، کس سرش را از کتابش بلند کرد. با خود امیدوار بود که شاید یک سلام احوالپرسی ساده این سکوت عجیب آزاردهنده را از بین ببرد. در عوض به نظر می آید تازه بدترش کرده است. دین یک تی شرت قدیمی پوشیده است که به دور بازو و سینه اش چسبیده است، کس به محض اینکه چشمش به چشم دین افتاد نگاهش را به کتابش باز گرداند. تی شرت به نظر نرم و کهنه می آید و کس قبل از اینکه دین روی تخت و زیر پتو برود مقداری از پاهای او را که شورت نپوشانده اند را هم می تواند ببیند.

کس سعی می کند تا دوباره روی کتابش تمرکز کند اما از گوشه ی چشمش می تواند دین را ببیند که طاق باز خوابیده است و سرش کمی به طرف او تمایل دارد.

" هیچوقت فکر نمی کردم دوباره اونا رو ببینم" دین آرام گفت و کس از لحن آرام او که گویی خجالت زده است جا خورد.

با تعجب سرش را بالا می آورد و وقتی دین را می بیند که به او لبخند میزد گیج می شود. دین به چشمهای کس اشاره می کند و کس که متوجه می شود دین در مورد عینکش صحبت می کند کمی گونه اش سرخ می شود. برای یک لحظه لبخند دین تغییر می کند گویی به نظر به چیزی علاقه مند است و کس چشمهایش را ریز می کند تا سعی کند متوجه شود چرا ولی بعد پلک می زند و چیزی جز یک پوزخند روی لبهای دین نیست.

"تو چیزی رو دوباره نمی بینی" کس گفت " اینا جدیدن"

دین خندید و گفت "خیلی خب آقای لفظ کلام. من فقط منظورم این بود...."

"منظورت این بود که من رو مسخره کنی" کس گفت بدون اینکه سوالی بپرسد یا حتی از رفتار دین تعجب کند.

"نه. منظورم این نبود." دین با لحنی که به نظر خسته می آمد گفت "اما اگه دلت میخواد من هرچی می گم رو بچرخونی و برداشت اشتباه کنی اوکی"

کس تعجب کرد و کتابش را روی میز کنار تخت گذاشت "من سعی نمی کردم که ..."

"اصلا برای چی تو اینجایی؟" دین بلند گفت و با چشم غره به او نگاه کرد و کس فکش را محکم به هم فشار داد. "مگه خودت از خودت خونه نداری که بری اونجا ادای بدبختها رو در بیاری؟"

کس احساس کرد خشم در وجودش شعله می کشد. ملحفه اش را آنقدر فشار داد تا انگشتهایش سفید شد. دین ابرویش را بالا انداخت و منتظر جواب کس شد.

"تا خونه ام 36 دقیقه با ماشین راهه. جس فکر کرد که با توجه به این همه مشغله ای که داریم خیلی بهتره که هفته ی قبل از عروسی رو اینجا بمونم"

دین با تلخی پوزخند زد و چشمش را به سقف دوخت.

"چقدر عالی" و پشتش را به کس کرد.

کس عینکش را از چشمش کند و چراغ را با دستهایی لرزان خاموش کرد. برای مدتی طولانی خوابش نمی برد و با توجه به صدای نفس های آن طرف اتاق می داند که دین نیز بیدار است.


	3. Chapter 3

یکشنبه، 8 ام ژوئن سال 2014

یکشنبه صبح که دین از خواب بیدار می شود احساس گناه زیادی دارد. تمام عصبانیتی که شب پیش حس میکرد که از نهار روز قبل شروع شده بود، ناگهان رفته بود و جای خود را به حس پشیمانی ناشی از واکنش بیش از حد دیشب داده بود.

دین نشست و چشمهایش را مالید. کس هنوز روی تخت آنطرف اتاق خواب است و دوباره دین با دیدن او احساس پشیمانی کرد.

ساعت روی میز کنار تخت، ساعت 9 را نشان می دهد که دیرتر از وقتی است که در حالت طبیعی او بیدار می شود. اما او دیشب دیر به خواب رفته بود. دعوای مسخره ای که با کس داشت مرتب در ذهنش تکرار می شود، تصویر دوباره کس با عینک که خاطرات قدیمی را زنده کرده بود و دین احساس می کند خسته، پشیمان و ناراحت است.

تا جایی که می تواند آرام و ساکت بلند می شود و به کس نگاه می کند که چطور پتو را دور خود پیچیده گویی وسط زمستان هستند و از دیدن او که بالشتش را بغل کرده است لبخند میزند.

وقتی زیر دوش می رود آه می کشد و به این فکر می کند که چه مسخره است که هر بار به چیزی فکر می کند ذهنش به سمت کس باز می گردد. تلاش می کند به بعد از ظهر گذشته که با سم گذرانده است فکر کند و اینکه چقدر خوب بود که توانسته مدتی را با برادرش بگذراند. اما دوباره فکرش به طرف کس باز می گردد.

سعی میکند در مورد بنی فکر کند ولی با توجه به اینکه زیر دوش است احساس می کند در مورد بنی فکر کردن کار عجیبی است بنابر این تلاش میکند در مورد باغچه اش فکر کند. چشمهایش را می بندد و تلاش می کند آن را به خاطر بیاورد که به طور غیر قابل توضیحی باز فکرش به سمت کس میرود. دین متوجه می شود که مدتی گذشته است و او بدون هیچ دلیل خاصی به این فکر میکرده است که آیا کس هم باغچه ای دارد یا نه و احساس می کند برگشته است سر پله ی اول.

شاید استراتژی جدیدی نیاز دارد. عصبانی بودنش از کس صرفا او را به سمت حس پشیمانی سوق داده است. شاید کس وقتی 18 ساله بوده احساس ناراحتی کرده است که یک مرد از او درخواست رابطه کرده است اما دین نمی داند که آیا او هنوز هم اینطور است یا خیر. کس خیلی دیروز با او دوستانه برخورد نکرده بود اما وقتش است که دین با خود اقرار کند که خود او نیز تمام دوران دبیرستان با کس رفتاری دوستانه نداشته است.

و اینگونه شد که تمام آن همه احساس پشیمانی باز به سمت او هجوم آورد. تمام رفتارهای وحشتناکی که به خاطر این انجام داده بود که پدرش به او افتخار کند و بتواند سمی را در امان نگه دارد به یاد آورد. حرفی که بنی به او در اداره زده بود درست است، اینکه دین می داند چرا آن کارها را کرده است دلیل نمیشود که کس هم بداند. حتی اگر تمام تلاشش را کرده بود تا توجه آن عوضی ها را از کس بردارد، باید همان دقیقه ی اول که به او گفته بودند عینک کس را بردارد به آنها می گفت "گورتون رو گم کنید لعنتیا". باید از تیم بیرون می آمد. باید به کلاب نجوم می پیوست و ظهرها در کنار کس نهار میخورد.

دین شروع کرد به مسواک زدن و کم کم احساس کرد نسبت به وقتی که از خواب بیدار شده است احساس بهتری دارد. چرا که گذراندن یک هفته در کنار کس صرفا به این معنی نخواهد بود که او مجبور است این مدت را به احساس پشیمانی و حقارت بگذراند، بلکه می توانست همان گونه که همیشه آرزو داشت شانس دیگری برای او باشد. شاید بتواند برخورد کس نسبت به علایق جنسی او را نادیده بگیرد و صرفا تلاش کند که رفتاری که با او در گذشته داشته است را جبران کند.

دین همانگونه که از پله ها پایین می آید و به سمت صبحانه میرود لبخند میزند. او از اینکه اکنون یک ماموریت دارد خوشحال است، احساس می کند شبیه ایندیانا جونز است. اگر یک کلاه نمدی هم سرش بود خیلی خوشتیپ میشد.

"بس کن" سم که پشت میز آشپزخانه نشسته بود گفت

"چی؟" دین در حالی که چند تخم مرغ از یخچال بیرون می آورد پرسید

"می دونم اون نگاهت چه معنی داره. این اون نگاهته که میگه من قطعا توی چکمه های کابوی خوشتیپ به نظر میام"

دین پوزخند زد و یک ماهیتابه برداشت "در واقع داشتم به این فکر میکردم که تو کلاه نمدی خوشتیپم. و صبح تو هم بخیر"

جس که کنار سم نشسته بود خندید "استایل ایندیانا جونز؟"

"بله!" دین لبخند زد و شروع کرد به شکستن تخم مرغ ها "من قطعا باید یه باستان شناس میشدم"

سم چشمهایش را چرخاند "مطمئنم که اکثر باستان شناس ها حتی ایندیانا جونز رو نمی شناسن"

"به علاوه، ما هممون می دونیم که تو به همون اندازه توی یونیفرم آتش نشانیت سکسی به نظر میای" جس ابرویش را بالا انداخت و گفت

"هی!" سم گفت و دین به او پوزخند زد "من که بهت گفته بودم بین وینچسترها من خوش قیافه ترم سمی"

سم لبش را جمع کرد و جس دستش را دور شانه اش انداخت و گقت: "بهش گوش نکن عزیزم. تو توی دو بنده شلوار خیلی سکسی به نظر میای"

سم قرمز شد و خم شد تا جس را ببوسد.

"هی!" دین یک حوله به سمتشان پرتاب کرد " اینجا خانواده نشسته، باعث میشین صبحانه مو ول کنم و برم"

سم خندید "دین، وقتی من 13 سالم بود، وارد خونه که شدم دیدم داری با لیزا بردن سکس می کنی. مطمئنم که می تونی از پس یه کم بوسیدن بر بیای"

دین برگشت سمت تخم مرغهایش "ما که سکس نداشتیم سم. ما فقط..."

"لخت همدیگه رو بغل میکردین؟" سم گفت "دین اون موقع که 13 ساله بودم این حرفت رو باور نکردم، الان هم قطعا باور نمیکنم"

جس خندید و دین رویش را به سمت گاز برگرداند.

"هی بچه ها؟" بعد از گذشت چند دقیقه سکوت دین پرسید "فکر می کنید کس هم تخم مرغ میخواد؟"

جس زد زیر خنده. "احتمالا. اما حداقل تا یکساعت دیگه از خواب بیدار نمیشه."

دین سعی کرد به گونه ای وانمود کند که گویا اهمیتی برایش ندارد. "آهان. اوکی. پس خیلی آدم سحر خیزی نیست؟"

سم خندید "خیلی بیشتر از این حرفها"

"قبل از اینکه حداقل دو فنجون قهوه بخوره نمی تونه هیچکاری کنه" جس گفت "قبل از خوردن قهوه هاش همیشه خیلی بی اعصابه"

دین نیم خنده ای زد و تخم مرغهایش را در بشقاب گذاشت. "هان. چون اصولا مواقع دیگه ی روز خیلی خوش اخلاقه. نه؟"

سم آه کشید و جس لبخندش را جمع کرد "هان، در مورد این مسئله، ببین، می دونم که دیروز یه کمی عجیب غریب و ... بد اخلاق رفتار میکرد. اما اون معمولا اینجوری نیست. وقتی بشناسیش متوجه میشی که واقعا خیلی آدم خوبیه"

بله. و این دقیقا مشکل کار نیست؟ دین او را می شناسد و به همین خاطر هم هست که در چنین مشکلی گیر افتاده است.

"به علاوه" سم گفت و دین پشت میز کنار جس نشست "خودت هم دیروز خیلی خوش اخلاق و نمونه نبودی"

دین آه کشید و ابروی بالا رفته ی سم را نادیده گرفت "آره می دونم. فک کنم اون پرواز باعث شد خیلی خوش اخلاق نباشم"

"خب، پس بهتره که امروز سرحال باشی" جس آرام زد پشت شانه های دین "امروز برای نهار ساقدوشها میان اینجا"

"ساقدوشها، هان؟" دین ابروهایش بالا انداخت. سم با او چشم غره رفت. دین گفت "من هیچکدومشون رو می شناسم؟"

"نه. فکر نکنم. اما می دونم که ازشون خوشت میاد. مدیسون سریال دکتر سکسی رو نگاه می کنه"

دین لبخند زد " ایول" و سم در حالی که قهوه اش را می نوشید چشمهایش را چرخاند.

همان گونه که جس گفته بود کس ساعت 10:35 وارد آشپزخانه شد و مستقیم به سمت دستگاه قهوه رفت.

"صبح به خیر خورشید خانم" جس با خوشحالی گفت و کس یک چشم غره ی نصفه و نیمه ای به او کرد. جس خندید و دین سعی کرد مثل احمق ها لبخند نزند. موهای کس حتی بیش از همیشه به همه طرف پریشان است و او نمی تواند جلوی خودش را بگیرد و کس را شبیه یک بچه گربه ی بد عنق و بد اخلاق تصور می کند.

"خب" دین که تلاش می کند ذهنش را منحرف کند می گوید. "بقیه کی میان اینجا؟ می دونم که چارلی گفته جمعه میاد ولی بقیه چی؟"

سم لبخند میزند و جس را به سمت خودش می کشد "نه تا روز جمعه. بابی، الن، جو و اَش قراره با ماشین بیان و اونا رو تا قبل از عروسی نمی بینیم."

دین آه کشید. چقدر دلش میخواست با ماشین می آمد.

"جودی چی؟ اونم میاد مگه نه؟"

"آره. صبح اول وقت شنبه با میسوری، ویکتور و کوین با هواپیما میان"

دین سوت زد و گفت "وای قراره خیلی باحال باشه"

"بله" جس لبخند زد و به دین و کس نگاه کرد که روی صندلی روبروی دین نشسته بود و قهوه اش را می خورد "پس خیلی خوبه که ما دو تا ساقدوش مرد عالی داریم. مگه نه؟"

دین ایستاد و مثل نظامی ها سلام کرد و بعد شروع کرد به کش و قوس دادن بدنش. کس حتی به او نگاه هم نمی کند و این به نظرش خیلی هم بد نیست. حداقل بهتر از این است که به او چشم غره برود.

دین بقیه ی صبح و اوایل بعد از ظهر را به بازی ویدئویی با سم با دستگاه قدیمی ایکس باکس جس گذراند. احتمالا فکر می کنید اینکه پشت سر هم بدون وقفه حال برادرتان را توی بازی جا بیارید بعد از مدتی کسل کننده و تکراری میشود اما دین به شدت لذت می برد. دین این را به سم گفت و سم با کوسن به سرش کوبید.

" حالا هر چی عوضی، به نظر میاد من اونقدر کار و زندگی داشتم که وقتمو نذارم پای تمرین روی بازی "ندای وظیفه""

"تمرین؟ برو بابا. به این میگن استعداد ذاتی هرزه"

دین مطمئن نیست کس کجاست. احتمالا جایی در حال تزریق مستقیم کافئین باشد اما وقتی ساعت 2 صدای زنگ در می آید صدای جس را می شنود.

دین هیچوقت متوجه نمی شود که دخترها با وجود چنین بدنهای کوچکی این همه سر و صدا و ذوق و شوق را از کجا می آورند.

کس پشت سر جس ایستاده است و دین از دیدن او لبخندش باز می شود. به نظر می آید او هم به اندازه ی دین مضطرب است.

سم می خندد "سلام. شما دخترها به نظر میاد می دونید چطوری یه ورود شکوهمندانه داشته باشید."

دختری که موهای مشکی و پوستی برنزه دارد می گوید "بی خیال. تو دیگه این حرفو نزن که میخواستی برای عروسیت اسب و ارابه کرایه کنی"

"ها!" دین خندید "سمی، ای پیر عاشق"

سم به آن دختر چشم غره رفت و گفت "تو دیگه تشویقش نکن"

دختر پوزخند زد و به دین رو کرد "تو باید دین باشی"

"اوه! آره. معذرت میخوام" جس اومد جلو و گفت "بچه ها این برادر بزرگ سمه. دین اینها تریسی، مدیسن و بکا هستن"

سلام و احوالپرسی مدت زیادی طول نکشید. هر سه نفرشان قبلا کس را دیده بودند. دین از تریسی بیش از بقیه خوشش می آمد، او راحت و رک است و با جس در مدرسه پزشکی درس میخواند پس احتمالا باهوش هم هست. بکا، دختر بلوند، مثل سم یک خوره کتاب است و مدیسن آرام و ساکت است اما دین او را چون طرفدار سریال دکتر سکسی است دوست دارد.

همگی برای نهار پشت میز نشستند. دین دوباره روبروی کس نشست اما اینبار سم و تریسی دو طرفش هستند به همین خاطر احساس بهتری دارد. علاوه بر این، اینکه کس را می بیند که بین دو دختر نشسته و خودش را تا جای ممکن جمع کرده است خیلی خنده دار است.

گفتگو به سمت شغل کس سوق پیدا می کند و دین خوشحال است که بعد از مدتی توجه ها از او برداشته می شود. کس هم به نظر نمی آید دوست داشته باشد زیاد در مورد خودش حرف بزند اما او مودبانه سعی می کند به تمام سوالهایی که از او پرسیده می شود پاسخ گوید. او عاشق کارش است، از طرز حرف زدن در موردش کاملا مشخص است و دین شک ندارد که کس یک استاد دانشگاه عالی است.

"خب حالا چرا تاریخ؟" بکا در حالی که با چنگال اسپاگتی را می پیچاند پرسید "به نظرت یه کم.....افسرده کننده نیست؟ که با گذشته سر و پنجه نرم کنی؟"

برای یک لحظه دین متوجه می شود که نگاه کس به او می افتد اما دین سریع نگاهش را روی بشقابش می اندازد.

"فک کنم می تونه باشه" کس بعد از مدتی گفت "اما من بهش به دید سر و پنجه نرم کردن با گذشته نگاه نمی کنم. به نظرم بیشتر.....عبرت از اشتباهات گذشته است"

وقتی بالاخره جرات پیدا می کند که سرش را بالا بیاورد، کس دیگر به او نگاه نمی کند و دین نمی تواند تصمیم بگیرد که آیا از این موضوع خوشحال است یا ناراحت.

"خب تو چی دین؟" مدیسن لبخند زد و پرسید "تو آتش نشانی درسته؟"

دین لبخند زد و پشت گردنش را با خجالت مالید "بله. من مثل کس باهوش نیستم"

"این اصلا درست نیست دین" کس با تعجب گفت و دین و بقیه افراد حاضر پشت میز به کس نگاه کردند. دین می داند که چشم هایش از تعجب گرد شده است و مطمئن است که گردن کس که به مرور دارد صورتی می شود را تجسم نمی کند.

"من، آم" کس در حالی که سعی می کند به همه جا جز به دین نگاه کند گفت "من منظورم این بود که به نظر میاد تو فکر می کنی باهوش نیستی و استعداد نداری اما اسمت رو روی اکثر کتابهای سم دیدم" کس بالاخره به دین نگاه می کند "تا اونجایی که من شنیدم تو هم در زمینه ی کار با ماشینها و هم برخورد با مردم کارت خوبه و مطمئنم کاملا تواناییش رو داشتی که دانشگاه قبول شی"

دین سرش را پایین انداخت و آرزو کرد صورتش که از خجالت قرمز شده است مخفی بماند. او گلویش را صاف کرد و سعی کرد تمرکزش را روی اسپاگتی بگذارد. "ممنونم. اما...آم...مطمئن نیستم اینی که میگی درسته یا نه"

"اگه درست نبود نمی گفتم" کس گفت و دین نتوانست جلوی خودش را بگیرد و زد زیر خنده.

"نه. دانشگاه به درد من نمی خورد"

سم آه کشید "دین..."

"سمی تو شروع نکن" دین با خواهش به سم نگاه کرد. اما کس ظاهرا متوجه این نشد که دین دوست ندارد در مورد این مساله صحبت کند

"می تونست به درد بخوره اگر تو..."

"نه نمی تونست" دین گفت و به کس نگاه کرد "فکر می کنی برای اینکه هم من و هم سم بریم دانشگاه پول کافی داشتیم؟"

کس دهانش را باز کرد اما دوباره بست و دین متوجه شد که سم بیشتر در صندلی اش فرو رفت. دین پشت گردنش را دوباره مالید و به بشقابش نگاه کرد.

"این همیشه سمی بود که باهوش و درس خون بود و آرزوی دانشگاه رفتن داشت." دین آرام با شانه اش به شانه ی سم زد و به او لبخند زد "من باید یه جوری پولش رو جور میکردم"

وقتی دوباره سرش را بالا آورد متوجه شد که کس به او نگاه می کند و نگاهش با نگاه هایی که از دیروز تا الان به او انداخته بود و سراسر خشم بودند متفاوت بود.

"پس یعنی تو بلافاصله بعد از دبیرستان رفتی سرکار؟" بکا پرسید و هر سه دختر به دین نگاه کردند.

دین سرفه ای کرد و گفت "آره. چهار سال با عمو بابی کار کردم. اون یه مکانیکه و یه مغازه نزدیک جایی که بزرگ شدیم داره." همه هنوز به دین نگاه می کنند و دین احساس ناراحتی می کند و می داند که باز هم باید توضیح بدهد "اون، اون یه جورایی پدرخوانده مون بود بعد از اینکه پدر و مادرمون فوت شدن. برای همین هم بهم پیشنهاد کار داد. اونقدر تونستیم با همدیگه کار کنیم و پول جمع کنیم تا بتونیم سم رو بفرستیم دانشگاه و حالا هم که می بینید چی شده سم"

دین لبخند زد و آرام یه پشت سم زد. او ترجیح میداد بیشتر در مورد اینکه چقدر به سم افتخار می کند که در آزمون ورودی وکلا نمره ی بالایی گرفته است صحبت کند تا اینکه در مورد خودش حرف بزند اما به نظر نمی آمد بقیه اینطور بخواهند.

"یعنی تو دانشگاه نرفتی که برادرت بتونه بره؟" مدیسن پرسید و باز همه ساکت شدند. مدیسن جوری به دین نگاه می کند که گویی او قهرمان است و دین از این مساله متنفر است. او متنفر است چون می داند کاری نکرده است که لیاقت این نگاه را داشته باشد.

سم آرام شانه اش را به شانه ی دین می زند "من واقعا تلاش کردم تا قانعش کنم که بره دانشگاه. اما خیلی یه دنده است و اصلا به حرف من گوش نمیده"

دین چشمهایش را چرخاند و محکمتر به شانه ی سم زد. او سعی کرد به تمرکزش روی بشقاب غذا ادامه دهد تا اینکه بالاخره جس گفتگو را به سمت پارچه ی لباسهای عروسی پیش برد. هنوز می تواند نگاه کس را روی خودش حس کند و تلاش می کند به روی خودش نیاورد اما بعد از مدتی طولانی هنوز کس به او نگاه می کند.

دین سرش را بالا می آورد و انتظار دارد که کس بلافاصله به جای دیگری نگاه کند اما کس نگاهش را به چشمهای دین می دوزد و به او خیره می ماند. و بعد از ده سال با اینکه خیلی کوچک است اما دین می تواند یک لبخند روی لبهای کس ببیند.

"دین" کس گفت "کتاب مورد علاقه ات چیه؟"

دین مطمئن نیست ناگهان این همه مهربانی و خوش اخلاقی از کجا آمد اما از این مساله خوشحال است، او لبخند میزند و به صندلی تکیه می دهد "اووو...عجب سوالی سختی...یکم باید بهم وقت بدی در موردش فکر کنم"

کس لبخند زد و شانه اش را بالا انداخت. دین هم به او لبخند زد.

"من اکثر کتابهای ونگات رو دوست دارم" و کس به گونه ای به او نگاه می کند که مشخص است تحت تاثیر قرار گرفته است.

سم در کنارش پوزخند زد "آره، اما یه جوری وانمود نکن که انگار از همه بیشتر اون کتابهای رمان تخیلی رو دوست نداری"

کس ابرویش را بالا انداخت و دین صرفا شانه هایش را بالا انداخت "آره، و حتی متاسف هم نیستم. خب که چی، من از هری پاتر خوشم میاد. خیلی کتاب کلاسیکیه"

سم لبخند زد و شروع کرد انگشتهایش را شمردن و یکی یکی نام بردن "و ارباب حلقه ها و سرگذشت نارنیا و بازی تاج و تخت و ..."

دین لبخند زد "خیلی خب، خیلی خب. فهمیدیم چی میخوای بگی. اما هنوز هم احساس پشیمانی نمی کنم سمی"

"نباید هم بکنی" کس گفت و دین احساس کرد از لبخند کس کم کم دارد مست می شود "منم در حال حاضر دارم برای بار دوم سرگذشت نارنیا رو میخونم"

دین لبخند زد "اوه جدی؟ کدوم یکیش رو بیشتر دوست داری؟"

"وای نه" جس خندید و دخترها به او نگاه کردند. "دین، تو نباید از این سوالها ازش بپرسی. حالا شروع میکنه در مورد اینکه هر یک از کتابها از چه دید و منظری قابل ستایش هستن برات صحبت می کنه و یهو نگاه می کنی می بینی کل روز رو اینجا نشستی"

کس چشمهایش را چرخاند "هر چقدر دلت میخواد بخند و مسخره کن جسیکا، ولی وقتی بچه دار شدی مجبوری بشینی این کتابها رو براشون بخونی"

جس پوزخند زد "نخیر مجبور نیستم. برای اینکار دین رو دارم"

کس تعجب کرد و کمی گیج به نظر می آمد و دین از خجالت سرخ شد. او خوب می داند گفتگو الان به کجا قرار است بکشد.

"دین توی کتابخانه توی لارنس به صورت داوطلبانه کار می کنه" سم با لبخندی سرشار از افتخار گفت "اون برای بچه ها کتاب داستان میخونه"

برای مدت کوتاهی همه ساکت هستند و دوباره به همین سادگی همه ی حواسها به دین جمع می شود. کس به او خیره نگاه می کند و دین از نگاهش خودش را جمع می کند.

تریسی میزند زیر خنده "تو بچه ها رو هم دوست داری؟ به نظر میاد تو یه مرد ایده آلی"

دین کاملا سرخ شد. اینگونه نیست که او به طور مرتب هر هفته اینکار را انجام دهد. در ابتدا قرار بود فقط یکبار برای کمک به یکی از دوستانش که نمی توانست برای کار به کتابخانه برود و به جای او داستان بخواند اما بعد بچه ها مرتب سراغ او را می گرفتند و بعد از مدتی به مرور او بیشتر و بیشتر به کتابخانه میرفت. (البته بعدها آن-مارین به او گفته بود که در اصل بیشتر درخواستها برای بازگشت دین از طرف مادر بچه ها بوده است)

سم به او پوزخند زد و دین با خود فکر کرد که آیا به عنوان ساقدوش اشکالی ندارد که داماد را مشت بزند یا خیر.

جس دستش را روی شانه ی او گذاشت و گفت "بله، دین الان یه کارمند ثابت ماری پاپینز شده"

دین دست جس را کنار زد و دوباره به بشقابش نگاه کرد اما قبل از آن توانست بار دیگر لحظه ای لبخند کس را ببیند.

خوشبختانه بعد از آن گفتگو بیشتر روی مسائل مربوط به عروسی متمرکز شدند. بعد از ناهار به اتاق نشیمن رفتند تا در در مورد مراسم بیشتر صحبت کنند. آنها در مورد رنگ گلهای عروسی و طعم های مختلف برای کیک صحبت می کنند و دین از اینکه با خودش کتابی نیاورده است کمی پشیمان است چون کس در تمام مدت گفتگو به نظر می آید بی خیال روی مبلش نشسته است و کتابش را می خواند.

اما بعد از ظهر زیبایی است. بکا به نظر بامزه می آید و تمام مدت اطراف دین می پلکد تا اینکه تصمیم می گیرند مسابقه ی بدشانس ترین فرد را برگزار کنند. تریسی با سم در مقابل دین هم تیم می شود و آنها حدود 45 دقیقه فقط در حال تعریف کردن داستان ها و اتفاق هایی که برایشان افتاده هستند و آنقدر می خندند که از نفس می افتند. در نهایت مدیسن پیشنهاد میدهد که با هم قسمت جدید سریال دکتر سکسی را ببینند که دین مطمئن بود قرار است از دست بدهد.

بعد از اینکه دخترها رفتند و سم و جس شب به خیر گفتند دین متوجه شد که کس در اتاق نشیمن نیست. هر چقدر هم امروز با هم خوب برخورد کردند دین باز هم امیدوار است وقتی به اتاق خواب میرود کس خواب باشد. درست است که امروز با هم خوش اخلاق بودند، چند کلمه حرف زده بودند و حتی دین موفق شده بود او را به لبخند وادارد اما باز هم مطمئن نیست وقتی با هم تنها می شوند چه برخوردی با او خواهد کرد. کس احتمالا نقش بازی می کرده یا سعی می کرده جلوی بقیه مهربان باشد و دین نمی داند چطور باید با او صحبت کند.

وقتی دین وارد اتاق می شود کس خواب نیست، حتی وقتی از حمام باز می گردد هم خواب نیست اما در حال مطالعه هم نیست و عینک هم نزده است. وقتی دین دراز می کشد، دستش را دراز می کند و چراغ را خاموش می کند و همه جا را سکوت در بر میگیرد.

دین تقریبا خوابش برده است که صدای کس را از آن طرف اتاق می شنود.

"تو همیشه توی کلاس انگلیسی از من بهتر بودی"

و دین احساس عجیبی می کند چون این واقعیت ندارد و واقعا آرزو می کند ای کاش کس این حرف را نمی زد. دین توی هیچ چیزی از کس بهتر نبود و خیلی ناراحت بود چون می دانست کس هم این مساله را کاملا می داند.

"هر دومون می دونیم این واقعیت نداره، کس، نیازی نیست الکی تشویقم کنی"

"اینطور نیست، الان توئی که داری حرفهای من رو می چرخونی" کس با بداخلاقی گفت و دین از عصبانیت سرش را در بالش فرو کرد. دین متوجه شد حتی نمی تواند یک روز را بدون اینکه خراب کاری کند به شب برساند.

بعد از چند دقیقه سکوت کس آه کشید "شاید من توی مقاله هایی که میدادم نمره های بالاتری می گرفتم اما این تو بودی که همیشه بهترین ایده ها رو توی کل کلاس داشت. البته وقتهایی که سر کلاس حرف میزدی"

و این حرف باعث شد که دوباره دین عصبانی شود. چون می داند کس در مورد بعضی چیزها درست می گوید اما نه همه چیز. ایده هایش اصلا هم خوب نبودند. اما این را درست می گوید که او هیچ وقت سر کلاس حرف نمیزد. او همیشه می دانست که سم کسی است که آینده ای درخشان دارد نه او. برای همین هم او اصلا تلاش نکرده بود و این خیلی او را عصبانی می کند چون فکر نمی کرد کس این موضوع را بداند. او نمی دانست که گاهی دین واقعا دلش می خواست تلاش کند. گاهی برای زمان کوتاهی آرزو میکرد ای کاش تلاش کرده بود.

دین نمی داند آیا از خودش عصبانی است یا از کس، او چشمهایش را می بندد و جواب کس را نمی دهد.

 

 

 

پنج شنبه، 24 ام ژانویه سال 2002

"کستیل گوش کن ببین چی میگم" گدریل از پشت تلفن آه کشید "اون یه کابوس متحرکه. اون روز هی تلاش می کرد وادارمون کنه که قبول کنیم اون یه آدم بامزه و محبوبه"

کس خندید. یکسال است که مدیر مدرسه ی گدریل موضوع تمام غر زدنهای گدریل شده است و کس به نظر می آید برای گوش دادن به این غرها مناسبترین فرد باشد.

"و حدس می زنم که اون هیچکدوم از این دوتا که گفتی نیست" کس لبخند زد و صدای آه گدریل را از پشت تلفن شنید.

"اگر داشت خودش رو با آخرالزمان مقایسه میکرد، شاید"

بعد از مدتی سکوت گدریل گفت "برای چی زنگ زدی کستیل؟ می دونم که از با تلفن حرف زدن خوشت نمیاد. دوباره در مورد اون پسره وینچستره؟"

"نه چیزی نیست. نمی خوام حرف بزنم"

"اگه نمی خواستی حرف بزنی الان نشسته بودی یه کتاب می خوندی. اما به جاش به من زنگ زدی. خب پس بگو این بار چیکار کرده؟"

کس آه کشید و روی تخت دراز کشید. چشمهایش را بست و دستش را در موهایش کشید.

"کاری نکرده"

"پس چیه؟"

کس سرش را به پهلو چرخاند و گوشی را بین گوشش و بالش گذاشت "امروز تولدشه"

کس خیلی آرام گفت گویی خجالت می کشد در مورد این مساله حرف بزند و می تواند تصور کند که گدریل ابروهایش را بالا می اندازد.

"...و؟"

کس آه کشید " و هیچ کس حتی متوجه نشد! اون به کسی چیزی نگفت، دوستاش یا اصلا نمی دونستن یا اهمیتی نمی دادن، و تنها دلیلی که من می دونم اینه که امروز صبح دیدم یه کارت تبریک داخل کمدش گذاشت"

کس دوباره نشست و دستش را روی صورتش کشید. امروز صبح سر کمدش بود که متوجه کارتی که در دست دین بود شد. کارتی که مشخص بود با دست درست شده و کس مطمئن بود از طرف برادر کوچکتر دین بوده است. او تمام مدت در کلاس انگلیسی او را تماشا کرده بود، بعد از آن در مدت نهار و بعد دوباره سر کلاس تاریخ اما او به هیچ کس چیزی نگفته بود. او برای تولدش کاپ کیک نداشت، او دوستی نداشت تا بغلش کند و تولدش را تبریک گوید حتی اعضای تیم فوتبال. در تمام روز به نظر ناراحت می آمد و تنها باری که کس دیده بود لبخند میزند وقتی بود که آن کارت را در دست داشت.

" اون امروز اصلا تنها نبود. تمام مدت اعضای تیم فوتبال کنارش بودن. اما می تونستم ببینم که چقدر احساس تنهایی می کند و همش آرزو می کنم کاش بهش گفته بودم تولدت مبارک"

گدریل آه کشید "کستیل" با لحنی ناراحت و عصبانی گفت "اصلا برای چی بهش اهمیت میدی؟ اون صرفا یه عوضی جاکز..."

"نخیر اینطور نیست"کس با تعجب گفت "اون....اون کارای بدی می کنه اما آدم بدی نیست" کس خم شد و سرش را روی زانویش گذاشت "وانمود می کنه آدم مهربونی نیست اما من می دونم که هست. اون بیش از هر چیزی عاشق برادر کوچکشه و دوست داره مطالعه کنه حتی اگر قسم بخوره که دوست نداره و یه موقع هایی که حواسش نیست بهم لبخند میزنه"

"باورم نمیشه دوباره دارم این حرفها رو می شنوم. فقط برای اینکه خوشگله به این معنی نیست که..."

"اصلا موضوع این نیست گدریل " کس با عصبانیت گفت و  شروع کرد دور اتاقش راه رفتن." همه توی مدرسه به نظر میاد ازش خوششون میاد. وقتی لبخند میزنه یا وقتی داره برای شروع بازی فوتبال خودش را کش و قوس میده اما هیچکس اهمیتی نمیده کی تولدشه. هیچ کس اهمیت نمیده که اون چی دوست داره یا واقعا توی چه چیزی کارش خوبه یا چی باعث میشه که لبخند بزنه. اون بیشتر از اونی که بقیه فکر می کنن ارزش داره. من هرجوری هم که قیافه اش بود ازش خوشم می اومد"

برای مدت طولانی گدریل ساکت است و کس پیشانی اش را به شیشه ی پنجره ی خنک اتاقش می گذارد و آب دهانش را قورت می دهد.

"بس کن"

"چیو بس کنم؟" گدریل پرسید

"اون قیافه ی سرشار از قضاوتی که به خودت گرفتی"

"تو که نمی تونی صورت منو ببینی"

"نه. اما اونقدر می شناسمت که می دونم داری اینکارو می کنی"

گدریل آه طولانی ای کشید و کس به لایه ی برفی که روی باغچه نشسته بود خیره شد و به طور کاملا نامربوطی به این فکر کرد که آیا می تواند از مایکل بخواهد بعد از مدتها  با او و آنا برف بازی کند و با هم آدم برفی درست کنند یا خیر.

با خود فکر می کند که آیا دین هم به برادر کوچکش در درست کردن آدم برفی کمک می کند یا خیر.

"می دونی" گدریل گفت " اینکه اون به خودی خود نمیاد اذیتت کنه دلیل نمیشه که بی گناه باشه. تو که داستان ساماریتان رو شنیدی؟"

کس خندید "بله گدریل به اندازه ی کافی توی کلیسا شنیدم"

"خب پس. می دونی که اینکه اون کنار بایسته و اجازه بده این اتفاقات بیافته باعث میشه اون هم به اندازه ی بقیه آدم بدی باشه"

کس به آرامی از روی عصبانیت سرش را به شیشه می کوبد. می داند که گدریل نگران اوست اما او اصلا به حرفهای کس گوش نمی دهد.

"اون که همینجوری کنار نمی ایسته"

می توانست صدای مخالفت گدریل را از پشت تلفن بشنود

"اینکارو نمی کنه" کس گفت " منظورم اینه که شاااید یه موقع هایی اینکارو کنه اما مطمئنم که اهمیت میده. مطمئنم. همین دیروز بلا تالبوت عینکم رو روی زمین انداخت..."

"خب این یکی دیگه جدیده..."

"....و اومد که پاش رو هم بذاره روش که دین مستقیم رفت سمتش و خودش رو زد به بلا"

"خب شاید آدم دست و پا چلفتیه کس"

"نخیر نیست! از عمد اینکارو کرد گدریل. من مطمئنم."

بعد از مدتی سکوت و چند نفس عمیق گدریل گفت "فقط....فقط حواست باشه کس. خب؟"

کس لبخند زد "حتما"

"کاش اونجا پیشت بودم و چهارچشمی مراقبش بودم.البته مطمئنم که تو به اندازه ی کافی چشمت بهش هست"

کستیل قرمز شد "خب البته، مطمئنم که واقعا دلت نمی خواد ابنر رو ول کنی و بیای پیش من. مگه نه؟"

"ازت متنفرم"

کس لبخند زد. "منم ازت متنفرم گد" و گوشی را قطع کرد.

خب شاید کس نباید موقع کریسمس که گدریل به خانه آمده بود یواشکی از پشت سرش ایمیلش را چک میکرد. اما می داند بعد از اینکه تلفن را قطع کرد گدریل با صورتی قرمز جایی نشسته و به ابنر فکر میکند.

و با وجود احساس وحشتناکی که کس در تمام روز به خاطر دین داشت که می دانست او حتی از خود کس هم تعداد دوستهای کمتری دارد، ناگهان احساس می کند نسبت به تمام هفته ی گذشته اکنون حال بهتری دارد. کس لبخند میزند و سویتشرت مورد علاقه اش را می پوشد که با اینکه کهنه و رنگ و رو رفته است، گرم و نرم است و او را به یاد پدرش می اندازد.

وقتی در اتاق مطالعه را می زند صدای آه آن طرف در که از روی بی حوصلگی است را می شنود و برای لحظه ای تصمیم میگیرد برگردد و برود اما بعد به یاد باغچه ی پر از برف می افتد و در را باز می کند. مایکل رویش را برمیگرداند و تا چشمش به کس و سویتشرتی که پوشیده است می افتد قیافه ی در هم گرفته اش باز می شود.

او لبخند میزند گرچه کوتاه و سرشار از خستگی است "چیه کس؟"

کس آب دهانش را قورت می دهد "من، آم، خیلی احمقانه است. داشتم فکر میکردم که شاید....میشه بیای کمکم کنی با هم آدم برفی درست کنیم؟"

مایکل دوباره آه کشید "آنا نیست؟"

کس شانه اش را بالا انداخت و به زمین خیره شد "هست. می خواستم برم از اونم بخوام که بیاد. فقط فکر کردم اگه تو هم بیای خیلی خوب میشه. البته اگه بخوای. اگه سرت شلوغ نباشه"

مایکل مدتی چیزی نمی گوید و کس هم جرات نمی کند به او نگاه کند. بعد صدای صندلی را می شنود و نگاه می کند می بیند مایکل ایستاده است و به طرف او می آید.

"یه معامله می کنیم" مایکل گفت و دستش را روی شانه ی کس گذاشت. "میام و با هم آدم برفی درست می کنیم اما خودم روش اسم میذارم"

کس که متوجه لبخند مایکل شده بود خودش هم لبخند میزند "قبوله"

"پس بریم" مایکل شانه ی کس را آرام فشار داد و هر دو به سمت اتاق آنا رفتند. کس از اینکه می بیند مایکل بعد از مدتها لبخند می زند بسیار خوشحال است.

"هی!" آنا که در حال مرتب کردن مجله هایش بود گفت "چه خبره؟"

مایکل گفت "داریم میریم آدم برفی درست کنیم"

چشمهای آنا گرد شد و به آن دو نگاه کرد. کس می داند چرا اینقدر آنا تعجب کرده است. از وقتی بچه بوده اند چندین سال است که اینکار را نکرده اند.

"میشه بعدش هم هات چاکلت بخوریم؟" آنا با خوشحالی پرسید و مایکل لبخند زد.

"قاعدتا. بعد از آدم برفی درست کردن همیشه باید هات چاکلت خورد."

آنا لبخند زد "پف نبات هم توش بریزیم؟"

"خب این بستگی داره" مایکل گفت "فک کنم قانونش یادت نرفته باشه : برای هر فرشته ی برفی یه دونه پف نبات می تونی داشته باشی"

و آنا با شنیدن این حرف با خوشحالی روی تخت بالا و پایین پرید. کلاه ها، دستکش ها و شال گردنهایشان را برداشتند. کس به آنا نگاه کرد و دختر بچه ی 9 ساله ای را دید که شش سال پیش همراه با او و پدرشان فرشته برفی درست میکرد در حالی که مایکل به او لبخند میزد و کلاهش را برایش صاف میکرد، همانگونه که سال اول بعد از رفتن پدر اینکار را کرده بود. کس احساس کرد تمام وجودش سرشار از گرمی و شادی شد و سعی کرد این احساس خوب را در تمام روز حفظ کند، حتی وقتی آنا گلوله ای برفی را داخل یقه ی سویتشرتش انداخته بود.

آن شب وقتی کستیل خودش را برای خواب آماده می کند، در حالی که شکمش پر از هات چاکلت و پف نبات است، به باغچه نگاه می کند و لبخند میزند. آدم برفی ای کج در وسط حیاط قرار دارد و یک کروات آبی دور گردنش هست در حالی که شش بال فرشته ای برفی دارد.

**Author's Note:**

> امیدوارم از این فصل خوشتان آمده باشد. خوشحال خواهم شد نظرتان را در مورد این کار ببینم. لطفا اگر پیشنهادی برای بهتر شدن آن دارید بگویید


End file.
